Unwanted Truth
by CJ122
Summary: Will Zero tell Nina how she finally feels or Will he die without telling her how he really feels. Leaving Nina alone with their child? Sorry for the LONG wait I promise and swear I shall finish this!
1. Chapter 1

CJ122: Ok I saw this new anime and I was like OMG! This anime is funny so I decided to make a story out of it.

Zero: How was this anime funny?

CJ122: Well since Nina always kicked your butt it was funny.

Zero: That was painful

Ichii: It was partly your fault. -_-

Zero: How is it my fault?

CJ122: Let's just say YOU are VERY inapropriate

Nina: Thats right.

CJ122: You know what? Lets just move one and go on with this new chapter or story.

Nina's POV

It's been a year since Zero and Ichii left. I'm starting to miss them and zura ofcourse.

"sigh, what am I going to do?" I asked myself to find sleeping pearl on the floor.

I giggled and picked up the little sorcer helper off the floor and laid it on my bed.

I stood up and got ready for school, as I ran downstairs to eat my breakfast.

"Nina, aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" Mom asked

"I'm fine mom I'm gonna be late for school!" I said and waved goodbye.

Great.

I'm walking to school alone.

I miss Zero and his big mouth.

I miss Ichii trying to be a peace maker.

"I MISS MY UNHAPPY, HORRIBLY, ANNOYING LIFE!" I shouted out loud when no one was looking.

"Aww how sweet you missed me"

Huh?

I turned around to find..."Zero, Ichii!"

"Hey Nina" Ichii said.

"Ichii, Zero"

Oh no...

My eyes are watery again.

"It's ok to let it out Nina" Ichii whispered

"Your too soft on her" Zero mocked.

"At least his nicer!" I exclaimed

Zura was in the middle of the reunion not wanting to make a statement even after not seeing Nina so long with Pearl. His mind was to pre-ocupied by Zero's health.

"Zura? What are you thinking? Ryu?" asked Pearl

"Nothing, zura!" replied Zura

"Alright then if you say so, ryu" and Pearl flew to it's master me obviously making another complain saying 'why are you a human?' or 'I need some magician's magic to become stronger!'.

"Well sorry Pearl but as I said, I'm not...a sorcerer" I said getting ready to use Zero as my shield before Pearl bites her head again.

"Zura, is there something a matter?" asked Ichii.

We all looked at Zura noticing something is bothering him.

Zero's POV

We all looked at Zura and I knew what he was thinking. My health condition, I didn't tell Ichii or Nina yet Jeff and Sarasa already knew except for Jan(my nephew).  
I told them to keep it a secret for a while eventually I will face Ichii, Nina and Jan sooner or later.

I took a deep breath and said " Hey who wants cake?"

But they ignored me and kept asking Zura some more questions.

Thanks you guys.

I looked up in the sky remembering what the doctor said to me after a little accident.

_" Zero, Jeff, Sarasa may I speak with the three of you for a second?" asked the doctor._

_We went in and he hesitated. "I am afraid Zero must not do anything reckless and he must stay here in the hospital until I say he is ready to leave"_

_"What! No sorry doc but I have an Advance Magical exam coming and I can't miss that!" I said_

_"Look Kid you have a terrible cancer called Leukemia and it can harm you while you are doing this exam" he said calmly._

_I thought for a moment how am I going to see Nina again?_

_I love her._

_"No, I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD!" I said bluntly_

_"Zero this is serious after the accident you may look fine in the outside but inside you are breaking apart" said Jeff_

_"C'mon Jeff!" I wined_

_"I'm sorry Z-"_

_I interupted him and said "NO I NEED TO GO BACK WITH ICHII I PROMISED HER AND ICHII I WILL BECOME STRONGER!" I practically yelled._

_"Fine" said Sarasa_

_"What?" both the doctor and Jeff said_

_"Jeff, Zero needs this opportunity to have some happiness before his..." Sarasa trailed off and looked down._

CJ122: Alright!

Zero: O_O I'm gonna die?

Nina: Good

Ichii: and why is this a secret from me?

CJ122: Ichii you are almost like a brother to Zero obviously he'd hide it from you!

Ichii: It still does not give a good reason too.

Nina: Please R&R thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Zero: Nina!

Nina: What!

Zero: Hurry up! By the time your done we're in our 80's!

Nina: Zip it!

Ichii: guys keep it down!

CJ122: ya guys!

Chin: OMG! Its Zero!

Anna: Ichii! I love you!

Cj122: -_-

Zero's POV

Its been a week since I was diagnosed with leukemia Zura kept telling me that I have to tell Ichii and Nina because they are my friends and they deserve to know.

I looked up to the ceilling my eyes started to blur like fog, as I let tears fall down through my cheeks.

I don't want to die just yet. Without telling Nina how I feel.

I stood up and went to take a quick shower.

Ichii's POV

Zero has been acting strange lately. I keep asking Zura what's wrong but he would always change the subject.

Which only leads me to one choice on finding out whats going on.

I grabbed my cellphone and called Sarasa.

"Hey Sarasa" I said

"Hello Ichii, How are you?"

"Fine, Listen what did the doctor say about Zero after the check up?"

"...He...uh...the...doctor..uh...said that Zero was fine"

"I don't believe you" I said bluntly. Sarasa was never good at lying to me.

"Ichii, why won't you just wait until Zero is ready to you it is his rights you know"

"Fine" as I closed my cell and went to look for Nina.

Nina's POV

I can't find my favorite jacket where the heck did I place it?

"Ichii!, Have you seen my lollipop jacket?" I asked

He shooked his head and said "no"

"Anyway, have you noticed anything weird about Zero or is it just me" I said

"I noticed but..." He trailed off

"But what?"

"Sarasa, Jeff and Zura seems to know but...They would always change the subject" He said

"Oh I see, Ichii didn't you tell me there was an explosion in Zero's place?" I asked

"Yea there was...why?"

"Could that be the reason" I said while looking for my jacket

"Maybe, but the doctor said he was fine"

I shrugged and said "what if people are just saying that, they may not be true"

"But why would Zero what to hide the fact that he isn't well?" He asked as he cleaned up the mess I made.

I place on my jacket and helped him and said "maybe he doesn't want to worry us"

"Maybe"

Zero's POV

"Zura, did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked

"No zura, why did you ask zura?"

"Nothing I just had a thought" I sat down and wiped my hair dry.

"What kind of thought zura?"

"Nothing, its nothing" I said and placed on a plad shirt and jeans on.

I walked out of the closet and Nina and Ichii were obviously waiting for me.

"hey guys whats up?" I said

"Nothing much we were just talking about you" Ichii said

"Really what was it about?"

"You acting strange" Nina said and stood up

"M-Me? Strange? What made you say that"

They're on to me!

"Zero is there something your not telling us?"

"Ok, Fine I'll tell you what happened at the explosion" I said and hesitated.

-Flash back-

_"Magic Cannon" I Th yelled as a blast of blue magic struck the target._

_"That was awsome Zero" Jeff said._

_"GAH!" Ichii yelled_

_Jeff and I ran to him and saw the lab exploding and the place was on fire._

_I looked to my right and saw a radiate reaction that had caused a huge fire._

_I ran in front of Ichii as the explosion hit me, Jeff called the ambulance and the fire department._

_Ichii and I were unconcious when I woke up I was in the infirmary._

_-_End Of Flash Back-

CJ122: End of Chapter 2!

Zero: I havent even finished!

Nina: I think its best that way

Zero: Maybe we should make sure You die and I live!

Nina: Ya right!

Ichii: Stop arguing!

Nina and Zero: NO!

Ichii: I tried

Cj122: Must I do everything? *pushes Nina and Zero in the room and locks it

Ichii: Smart thinking

Cj122: I know I'm pretty good pls R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok please bare with me. I am soo sorry I haven't upsated for 2 years, but I am going to make up for it.

Zero: pfft 2 years? lock the secret room for maybe another 2 or 10 years so then we'll find out if I'm still alive.

Me: Ya maybe I will, except I'll just lock YOU up.

Nina: can I do the disclaimer?

Ichii: since when do you care?

Nina: nothing I just want to know what will happen

Me: Huh, ok good enough for me.

Nina: CJ122 does not own Mamotte Lollipop

Nina POV

I listened intently to Zero as he explains about the explosions and what nots, but what if that explosion has something to do with him being weird. Pretty much that would be the reason for his attitude towards me has changed

Have I ever told you I can smell lies? Well Zero just reeks of it when he said."-and so ya, uh I guess I'm all better now" and shoved his pants in his pocket, with the towel just lying on top of his damp blue hair.

I sighed and walked towards him and patted his back, and said."Zero, Ichii and I can see through your lie. (At least I hope he does too, but Ichii isn't a dolt like Zero) We won't force you to tell us"

When I reached the door, I unlocked and opened it. "Besides, You know we're always here for you" I whispered.

I smiled and walked out of the room. My smile immidiately disappeared once I reached the kitchen. I took out my chopping board, knives, the meat and veggies, basically all the ingredients needed for m to create dinner.

A day hs passed since my little reunion with Ichii and Zero, and I mean sure, Zero and I have never seem to agree with each other, but I'm worried about him. especially after that little story Zero had just shared.

I was so engrossed on chopping pork chops, and thinking about Zero, that I didn't hear Zura and Pearl come down.

"What are you doing, zura?" Zura asked as he sat down on the counter top.

I quickly glanced at them and said "I am making us dinner. Here do you want to try some Zura?" I asked and held a spoon in front of Zura. Zura made a face and recoiled.

"Uh-uh. Sorcerer's assistants can NOT eat human food. It's bad for their diet." Zero said from behind me.

I whipped my head around to see his face. I blushed furiously just to realize that my face and his were only a few inches a part. I stumbled away from him and glared.

"Oh yea? Then why is it that Zura is able to eat cakes?" I asked then pointed to Pearl. "And why is it I am able to feed Pearl just fine?"

Zero only looked at Pearl and shook his head. "To answer your first question, Zura can eat sweets, but not all the time. And Pearl" He pointed to my assistant. "Was born and raised here so it doesn't matter to her, whether or not she feeds on your magic. Which is out of the question, since you aren't even a witch"

With that said he couldn't bite back his smile. "OK, smart one, might as well listen to you, since I am only human" I muttered angrily.

I could hear him chuckle behind me, as he reached out and picked a brocoli.

Ichii POV

I paced around the room. No way was Zero just "well" He was acting strange, and that was probably NOT a good sign. I am itching just to know what happened to him, asides from what he already told me. I know all of those already! I was unconsious when that happened. I abruptly stopped pacing and checked my phone.

A message from Jeff.

"Ichii, what I am about to tell you very crucial, and it MUST be kept a secret. NO ONE and I mean NO one is to know of this. The explosion from your training was sabotaged. It was no accident when Zero used his destruction magic and suddenly collided with a radio active equipment. Be careful out there, the officials mentioned about the suspect may have entered the advanced exams"

He can't be serious! I re-read what the message said. Oh shit. He's serious. Sabotage. Why would anyone want to harm Zero? If this is the case then I have to be cautious.

Zero POV

"Ha! Your true calling is in this kitchen" I said and grinned at her.

She smacked me on the chest. "You sexist freak! If this IS my calling then why are you here?"

I took another bite at the fried pork chop she made. Heavenly. Nina is many things the grls back at home were missing. They were missing her personality, her cooking, the way she never fails to bring out a mallot. I smiled at that memory, the second day o my first exams, when I tried to wake her for school. Tch, could've fooled me with looks that s's sweet and innocent.

"I'm here, because I enjoy eating your delicious meal" I said

"Uh-huh" She crossed her arms. "You know it has been a whole day now and you haven't mentioned much about how you and Ichii were able to get here with out freaking out looking for the pearl."

I stopped eating and placed my fork beside my table. "We're on a break, the pearl hunting doesn't start until next week."

"Oh, ok" she simply said and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to check on Ichii, he hasn't come down yet, and it's already eight"

I grabbed her hand before she took a step at the stairs. "I have to ask you something."

She blinked, once, twice then slowly nodded her head.

I took deep breath and asked "Ok, so there's this party at Forte's place and I don't have a date. I was wondering if..."

She was stunned for a while I can see through her hazel eyes. it took a while before she spoke again. "Uh, don't you want some one else to go With you, Zero? I mean I'm flattered and all, but what if Forte's parents don't want me there" She kept her eyes on our entwined fingers.

I could feel heat creeping up my face, but I didn't let go. "Come on Nina, Forte personally asked if you could come anyway."

"If that's the case then" Nina spoke slowly.

I couldn't help it, I had to jump up and smile like a freaking idiot I am.

Me: I think this is too short

Zero: 'Like a freaking idiot I am' huh.

Nina: You are a freaking idiot!

Zero: watch it Nina

Ichii: -_- please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Me:...

Zero: Why so quiet? You're usually as annoying as Nina.

Nina: Hey! Stop insulting her! *smack Zero.

Zero:Ow!

Ichii: -_- fighting again? It's early in the morning.

Me:...I don't own anything...Chapter 4 Date

Zero POV

I propably look like a huge dolt for jumping on the bed, but I'm just too happy! She said YES! She said she'd be my date to Forte's formal party. Ichii started to look at me with a weird face.

"What are you doing?" He said slowly, like a parent trying to comprehend a child.

I stopped jumping and gave him a best goofy smile. "You remember the party we have to attend to...right?"

Ichii slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "Well...Forte said we could bring someone with us, so I asked Nina to go with me" I said and resumed jumping.

"OK, So I'm guessing she said yes?" Ichii smirked.

I stopped jumping and nodded feverishly. I couldn't stop smiling, could this be a sign that Nina likes me? I sat down on the edge of my bed and glanced at Ichii.

"You do know we need the permission of the officials right?" Ichii stated.

Oh, I totally almost forgot about that. Since Nina is human with NO magical abilities, in oder to get in our world she needs the permit from one of the officials.

"Do you plan on calling Will?" I asked.

Ichii nodded. "Yea"

While Ichii dialed Will, I wanted to check on my wardrobe...and maybe ask Sarasa to see if she has an extra dress for Nina. I got my phone and dialed for Jeff, or Sarasa.

"Hello?" said Jan

I smiled at my nephews voice. "Hey there buddy!"

"Zero!" He greeted excitedly

I chuckled and said "How's my favorite nephew? Are you being good?"

I could feel him nod and smile through the phone. "Uh-huh, Mom and Dad are both in their rooms. They keep talking about you Zero. Are you hurt?" He said with concern.

I froze. Does Jan know then? Does he know how critical my condition is? I swallowed and said. "Uh, How much have you heard" I said seriously.

Jan paused, I could hear him shuffle with his feet on the phone. "Not much, it's usually muffled and-"

He was cut off. "Jan?" I asked

"Zero is that you?"

Sarasa! "Hey, ya it's me" I said.

"How are you doing? How's Nina?" asked Sarasa.

"Speaking of Nina" I said and fipped on the bed. "I need to know if you have an extra dress for Forte's party"

"Ya I think I have." She paused in hesitation. "Zero, Ichii is suspecting something about your health."

I groaned was there ever a time when NO ONE tries to mention about my poor health?

"Look Sarasa, thanks for the concern, but we talked about this!" I said coldly and tugged my hair in frustration.

She sighed. "Ok" and hanged up.

I already regret for being rude to my sister-in-law.

Ichii POV

Nina and I were on the floor of her room, playing go fish. I honestly have NO idea how to play this game! I know I should have listened to Nina's explaination, but my mind is too preocuppied.

"Ichii! Your not doing it right!" Nina stated and smiled.

I sighed. "Sorry Nina, it's just my mind is all jumbled up right now."

Nina shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "Does it concern our blue haired friend?"

"Yea..." I trailed off.

Nina held my hand. "Don't worry, Zero may not be the brightest person we've met, but he wasn't born yesterday. I trust him and his actions, so what I'm trying to say is that Zero has reasons on why he's keeping a secret on us."

I could only bite my tongue. It's obvious that Nina cares deeply about Zero. I could only sile. I guess this means it's unrequited love for me, but I'm still a supporter of love.

"Heh, your right. Say Nina, do you know what you're going to wear for the Formal party?" I asked.

Nina shook her head. "Zero said your older sister may have an extra dress for me"

I laughed. Sarasa has a lot of dresses, shoes and bags you name it! Jeff seemed to get her a lot of trinkets. "Ya she definitely has"

"Hold on, I have to call the officials for your permit." I said and got up.

Nina POV

I looked at Zura and Pearl curled up on the little bed I made. A smile tugged my lips. They're both so cute! I got up and walked to the ajointing room, that apparently Zero and Ichii made the last time they were here, with magic.

I lightly tapped the door. No answer. I opened the door and found a sleeping Zero. I walked over to him and sat on his bed, and played with his aqua hair.

I layed on his bed and played with his hir. I intently stared at his face. He looks so pacefull and kissed his forehead. I breathe in his scent, mint. I giggled and pressed my body closer to his.

Zero.

There is this butterfly feeling in my stomach that I can't seem to shake off, when I think of his name. I touched his face then his lips. Do I like you this much?

His eyes fluttered open, showing his aquamarine eyes that matched his hair. My heart pounded quickly that it hurts. I could feel my face heat up, as I held my breath. He caught me.

He chuckled softly. "Hello there Nina."

My jaws tightened and untightened. I thought of words to say but nothing escapes my lips. Zero lifted his hand and cupped my face, he leaned closer to me. Lips brushing mine, I pressed closer to him, only to realize that he's only wearing boxers.

I gulped and looked intently into his eyes. I could tell in his eyes that he's feeling a mixed of emotions.

"Zero" I said quietly.

"Nina" He replied with the same intensity.

His lips crashed into mine and all I could think of was me and Zero.

Zero POV

Her soft lips taste like strawberries, our hands roamed each other. Her hands were on my chest slowly moving to my back. I placed my right hand on the arc of her back to press her closer to me, my left hand slipped inside her shirt.

I could only think of lust, and Nina...

The next morning I woke up to find that I am not alone on my own bed. I glanced down to see Nina. Memories of last night came into my mind. My cheeks must be red, for remembering last night.

I could feel Nina shuffle underneath my arms. Did we really go ALL out? I never got to say I love you.

"Stupid. Stupid." I muttered.

"Zero?" Nina said groggily

I cleared my throat and answered her "Yes, Nina."

"I'm hungry" she said quietly.

I chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked up to meet my gaze. Her hazel eyes, showed sincerity, and...love.

"Then maybe we should get out of bed" I said suggestively

She grumbled complains, but got out of bed. She turned around "What do you want for breakfast, Zero?" She titled her head.

I grinned and hugged her by the waist line. "Hmmm, would pancakes be enough?" I mumbled.

She giggled and poked my cheek. "You're so used to having servants, that you actually tought I'd cook you breakfast" she teased.

I pouted and said in my best baby voice. "PPPPWWWEEAAASSSEE?"

She laughed and said yes, as she got up to get ready. I couldn't help, but feel like I forgot to say something important. Especially last night...what happened at last night ayway.

Me: short chap, sorry.

Zero: I have no comment about this chapter.

Ichii: why? realized you aren't that romantic enough for Nina?

Zero: NO!

Ichii: ^-^ uh-uh

Nina: boys -_- Please Review and tell us what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok So I'm kinda in a hurry and all, so..

Nina: CJ122 doesn't own Mamotte lollipop

Ichii: Chapter 5 getting ready

Nina POV

After that nauseating ride to Zero and Ichii's home world, I somehow managed to still be standing on two feet. As I walked down the golden lit hallway of Zero's home, I found myself insecure to just be an average human.

"This way miss" one of the maid said.

She was leading me to Zero's sister-in-law, which is Ichii's older sister. Sarasa. I've never met her, but from what I've gathered, she's really nice.

"Here we are miss. Mistress shall be with you in a minute" with that said, she left.

I shuffled uncomfortably looking at the grand french doors.

"Nina, right?"

I turned face to face with this pretty brunette, she smiled at me.

"I'm Sarasa, Jeff's wife" She said lending out her hand.

"Uh, hi..." I said nervously.

Zero POV

"ICHII!" I yelled

Ichii stumbled forward as he tried to tie his, well tie. "Damn it!" He grumbled. He glanced up at me. "What?"

I held out two different colored ties, one was red and the other was blue. "Which?"

Ichii looked at me with wide eyes and face palmed himself. "I have bigger problems than that Zero"

"Oh come on! I'll tie 'em for you, just pick!" I whined.

"Ugh, alright, the blue one." He then yelled in frustration. "NOW HELP ME!"

I walked over to him and tied it with perfection. Jeff thought me how to tie them when I was only a kid. Living in a fancy family has it's disadvantages with the choices of clothing.

Taking a step back I gave him a thumbs up. Ichii nodded and said he's going to the garden to meet up with Jan.

"Alright meet me at the front gates, k?" I said fixing my own tie. Ichii nodded and I heard the door closed shut.

Whatever happened last night must've freaked Ichii out. He's been acting weird since Nina came into my room. I sighed as I tried to pick a suitable jewelry for Nina, which is going to be a challenge due to the fact I have NEVER seen her in a dress yet.

"Zero"

Turning around to find Jeff was leaning against the wall. His blond hair was neatly combed, wearing dark tux and a purple polo underneath it. His green eyes staring intently at me, I grinned and put my arms at the back of my head, as I walked to him.

"Hey Jeff" I greeted.

"I see you're looking at our collection of jewelry...perhaps for your new lady friend?" He asked with the hint of amusement.

My face felt hot as I tried to think of something to say, but Jeff beat me to it.

"I won't interrogate you about her Zero. I just came to check how my little brother is doing" He said casually.

Jeff was never those types that broke down and cried at their dying loved ones. He sometimes wears his emotions on his sleeves, but most of the time, he just smiles. Even when it's bad the first thing he'd do is smile.

"Your 'little' brother, is just having trouble with picking stuff for girls. Help?"

He laughed and just picked out a simple topaz necklace, it was a shape of an angel with a halo. It looked perfect, this is the talent of my older brother. He just knows what to pick, and it's the right one. Like his words, he could say things that you only want to hear, without even trying. His magical abilities are tougher than mine though, we may both be destructive, but he's always the peaceful one.

"So, why her?" Jeff asked.

Huh? I gave him a questioning look.

He held his hands up to defend himself. "She's pretty, but why her? You know grandmother would never approve of her."

It took time, before I realized that he was talking about Nina.

"Oh, uh, I just kinda...got attached to her at my first magic exam. She helped me and Ichii ace the test, even though she may have almost jeopardized the whole thing. She followed through at the end" I said scratching the back of my head.

Jeff chuckled and patted my back for reassurance, and left the room. I held the topaz necklace and started to walk to Sarasa's room.

Nina POV

I twirled around with my golden empire dress. It was so stunning! It fit perfectly on me, it hung around my every curve. It even emphasizes my chest area. I grinned at that thought.

Sarasa clapped excitedly. "Oh! You look stunning!"

I blushed and said thanks. "But don't you have to get ready for the party as well?"

She must've forgotten, because right after I said it she shooed me away. "You might as well show Zero!"

I murmured my thanks and left her room. As I wonder down the hallway admiring the different paintings and such.

"Miss, master Zero has requested for you" said one of the maids, after she spotted me.

I nodded and asked her to lead the way.

"Nina" Zero said ones I've arrived at the destination.

"Z-Zero" I stammered, as I held his gaze.

He smiled and tilted his head back. This gesture only happens when he's in a deep thought. I gently touched his arm.

"Zero, something wrong?" I whispered.

He snapped back and glanced back at me.

"Uh, no...I'm, no, uh"

Zero fumbled with his words, and his cheeks were now tinted pink. "Uh, Here" He finally said.

I glanced down at his palm, to find a topaz angel necklace. I gasped and gently picked it up.

"It's pretty" I said

"Here" He took the necklace and went behind me. I picked my hair up and he placed the necklace. He went in front of me, and approved.

"Jeff picked it for me, since I was hopeless"

I laughed as we both left the living room and walked to the grand entrance.

Zero POV

I spotted Ichii standing with Jan. They both seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Ichii, where's Sarasa and Jeff?" I asked once we got closer.

Jan quickly ran towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"They're still upstairs" replied Ichii, and averted his eyes to Nina.

"You look beautiful" he said making Nina blush. A bubble of jealousy erupts from me. I grabbed Nina's arm.

"Alright I'll tell one of the maids, to tell Jeff that we're going ahead." I said.

Me: Slept at 1 yesterday, cause I was out watching batman! Whoo hoo!

Zero: And you woke up at 6?

Me: yeah!

Nina: you're not tired?

Me: No.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: interesting, one of the reviews had a good point.

Zero: and what would that be?

Me: . You'll find out!

Nina: -_-" anyone else afraid she might be high?

Ichii:*raises his hand*

Zero: chapter...5-

Nina: you idiot! It's 6. Remembrance

Nina POV

Once we all got into the carriage, I couldn't help but look at Zero. He looks so stunning tonight, that I can't possibly believe he's my date. A flashback of the night before came into my mind. My cheeks flushed, with the color of crimson, as I stared outside the window.

Jan, Zero's nephew is laughing at a joke Ichii mentioned, and goes to Zero.

"Uncle Zero" Jan said

Zero flicked his eyes to the small boy.

"Yea Jan"

"About what Mommy and Daddy were talking about..." Jan trailed off.

Ichii and I both looked at each other and nodded. Whatever Jan say next could be Zero's secret.

Unfortunately Zero wasn't born yesterday, so he caught on. He ruffled Jan's hair and smiled at him.

"Today is a party Jan! We can't think about the bad stuff." Zero said carefully.

Jan, at first didn't understand this, but later caught on. This was probably something just for him and his uncle, but you see, I wasn't born yesterday either.

"Zero, come over here and sit beside me" I said sweetly.

Zero at first hesitated to come closer to me. Was it because of that night? But then he nodded his head and sat beside me. I could smell the mint from him, and shivered in pleasure, as I remembered his roaming fingers that left a trail of flames.

"Nina! Earth to Nina!" Zero knocked on my forehead.

My cheeks flushed as I glared at him. "What" I gritted.

"We're here" he said and smiled.

Zero POV

Jan was about to spill the beans! It's a good thing I caught on, or else...

I glanced at Nina, who's beside me holding my hand as we enter Forte's home. I could see the excitement and astonishment in her eyes as she passed by the hallway. Gripping her hand tightly I led her to the ballroom. Usually houses like Forte's and mine, the ballroom would be in the center of the house.

"Would you like to dance with me...Nina?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, as I gently took her hand, and led her on the dance floor. By then I noticed that Jan and Ichii were no longer trailing behind us. Ah well this is a party so they should be able to be sociable as well.

"Zero" Nina whispered.

I looked down and stared intently at her gaze.

"Yes Nina" I whispered back.

"Do you remember what I said before?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

I heard her sigh. "Trust me and Ichii, Zero. We both know you're hiding something"

Ít has already been a month since the incident, and what the doctor's diagnosis of me. I won't tell her now, I'll be ruining the moment.

"Ok, I know this Nina" I replied a little bit impatiently.

Nina bit her lip as we both swayed to the music.

"What about two nights ago?" She said it so soft that I almost didn't hear.

I totally forgot about two nights ago...did we use protection?

Ichii POV

Jeff told me to meet me out in the garden, and so I waited. Then I spotted Forte and San together talking about something, and I decided to join them.

"Hey San, Forte." I greeted.

"Oooh! It's Ichii Forte! Hi Ichii!" San greeted me happily and was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, hey Ichii, where's Zero and Nina?" Forte asked while he watched San.

I shrugged. "In there somewhere"

Forte nodded and glanced at his watch. "San we have to get back! Mom won't approve of tardiness" he called

San smiled and skipped towards us and they bid me farewell.

"Ichii" Jeff spotted me and sat down on the bench.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked.

"Zero" was all he said.

"Go on.."

"I believe he has never told you bout his condition" Jeff said as he looked at the fountain.

"You're right, he hasn't"

"Well, to put this issue aside, Zero has this cancer called Leukemia. This cancer cannot be healed unless they are being monitored by professionals. Knowing Zero's stubbornness, he refused the treatment and stayed with you and Nina."

I absorbed this piece of information. Why would he do this to himself? Does he know that Nina can't always be his first priority.

"Now the real reason why I wanted to talk to you ASAP. I may have found the suspect"

This got me listening, I rested my arms on my legs and leaned forward. Asides from the fact that I'm going to strangle Zero, I'll also strangle this bastard.

"Her name is Sarafina Dacosta. She's a rouge sorcerer, who has been after my family for a while." Jeff said.

Zero POV

Damn it I really didn't think we used protection. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Zero, what are you thinking about?" Nina asked.

My eyes widened a bit and I blushed. "Nothing Nina."

She didn't say anything, but led me to a table. Where we sat and talked. She noticed how it wasn't comfortable for me to talk about two nights ago, so she dropped it.

"Hi there Zero-san! Nina-san" greeted San.

We greeted her back and offered her to sit. "It's soooo nice to see you guys again! Nina have you tried this cake? It's heavenly!" Squealed San.

While Nina and San were talking about cakes, I was pulled away from them. Ichii literally grabbed my collar and slammed me on the wall. I flinched. "What the hell Ichii."

Ichii scowled at me. "Why would you do this to yourself Zero? If Nina found out about your condition-"

My eyes widened. What? Who told him? I wasn't planning on telling anyone, until I feel like it's the right time. Of course the right time would've been two years later on my death bed. Then it hit me. Jeff. He and Sarasa were the only ones who knows, well maybe Jan too.

"-I can't believe you kept it from us!" He finished.

I didn't even hear the whole speech. "Uh, Ichii. Can you repeat what you said again? I kinda missed like, half of it."

Ichii dropped me and tugged his hair in frustration. He pointed his finger at me. "You are NOT going back to earth with me and Nina. Understand?" He hissed.

I was taken a back at his anger. I should be angry here not him! It was MY secret to tell him, and he can't restrict me from seeing Nina. So in conclusion, I said something stupid.

"What! You can't do that! She could be pregnant with MY child! I deflowered her two nights ago" I quickly clasped my mouth as I stared in horror of a raging Ichii.

Ichii was usually the mellow type, but now. He is anything but mellow.

"You what?" He said in a low voice.

Dear Lord help me.

Me: Zero is gonna die in courtesy of Ichii! Please R&R I wanna know how this story is going so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: so I am taking off those mini clips of me and the lollipop gang. And I wanna thank the reviews! You should've seen the shock on my face when I saw how my reviews have changed thanks. And for those who are worried about Zero, don't worry he'll live.

Chapter 6 Beloved

Nina POV

It has already been a week and we are still in the sorcerer's world. I never got to find out what Ichii and Zero were bickering about, but I know it was something serious.

Brushing my hair until it was shiny I glanced at the clock. It's midnight, and Zero still hasn't shown up. He told me he'd tell me about the incident tonight. Ugh, he can be so frustrating.

Suddenly the door to the guest room, where I'm staying at opened.

"Zero!" I said in shock and disbelief.

He looked awful. His hair was all tangled, he has bruises all over his face, and a cut at his lower lip.

"What happened" I whispered. As my fingers gingerly touched the bruised spots, he flinched.

"Ichii happened. But I guess it's kind of my fault" Zero said and held my hand.

I would've blushed, if he didn't look so sad.

"Nina, there's something I gotta tell you" he said

"What is it Zero?"

He opened his mouth only to collapse. I screamed and rang for the maids to call for help.

Jeff POV

Zero is such a dolt sometimes. He maybe my only little brother, but he doesn't think! When Ichii told me about what Zero had said, I was shocked for a few minutes.

I didn't believe Ichii at first until Zero came in and said the exact same thing.

"-I deflowered her ok Jeff! I took her fucking virginity! Happy? And you know what's worse? I told her yesterday that we used protection!"

I banged my head at the wall. Why Zero? Why are you such an idiot?

"Sir! Master Zero has fainted, we have called the family doctor"

I straighten up and glanced at our maid. She looked flustered, as if she ran a marathon...maybe she did since this is a mansion.

I nodded and told her to lead the way.

"Explain to me Esmarelda what happened to Zero?" I asked sternly.

Esmarelda who seemed to be worried sick about Zero kept walking. "He was at Mistress Nina's room, when he fell in her arms, sir" she said without missing a beat.

Did I mention that Zero is an idiot?

Nina POV

As I waited outside the medical room, I saw Jeff. He had a blank face on as he talked to one of the nurses.

"How is he?" Asked Jeff.

The nurse only shook her head, and told Jeff that it was private matter. Jeff understood and brought the nurse to the little room, next to the medical one.

Suddenly I felt that the nurse didn't want to say it out loud, because I was here. I sat back down the chair, praying he's ok. Once the doctor came out with the clip board in hand, checking Zero's health. I came forward to talk to him.

"How is he?" I asked.

The doctor looked at me skeptically. "Not good" he replied.

My shoulders sagged as I hugged my waist. "How bad" I said quietly.

"He has the cancer, Leukemia. Originally his life span was two years...but now. The cancer is spreading rather, too rapidly. At this rate his life span would be cut in half." The doctor said.

My eyes were blurry from the upcoming tears. No, Zero. "Thank you" I said quietly.

The doctor nodded and told me I could go inside. I tiptoed in the room, as I stared down at Zero's sleeping face.

I couldn't help but smile...it was the same cute face as...that night. I kneeled beside his bed and held his cool hands, as I let tears fall. My Zero, my prince...

Me: this chapter looks short no? I'll make up for it on chapter 7. Well please leave a review! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Me: this might be one of those boring chapters, bare with me here my cousin is like infiltrating my mind so...

Chapter 7 A Test?

Nina POV

I sobbed and sobbed until I fell asleep beside Zero's unmoved body. The next morning I checked at the heart beat and listened if it was still beeping.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sighed in relief and looked at Zero. He looks so peaceful. Then I remembered last night was a chaos! Zero's heart almost stopped pumping and, and...

My stomach started to growl and lurch. It was not an ordinary reaction. I stood up and rush to the wash room and puked. Ugh, why do I feel awful? I came back to Zero's room to see he's already woken up.

"Hey there" I greeted and sat at the edge of his bed.

He smiled and stroked my arm. "Good morning Nina" he said weakly.

Tears were threatening to fall again, but I was able to hold it back. He was always so full of energy, just the thought of him here...

I covered my mouth and made some choking noises as tears keep falling. If I didn't know better I feel like my hormones are messed up. Zero realized I was crying and wrapped his arms around me and made soothing promises.

Promises I know he can't keep.

Ichii POV

I sat down in front of the doctor and Jeff beside me. The doctor was sorting files and reading Zero's illness. Jeff seemed nervous and so was I, I mean Zero was like a younger brother to me, and the thought of beating the living crap out of him came into my mind. I frowned as I remembered the yelling and fist flying, the blood as well. I don't remember getting into fights anymore, but last night was different. Zero just confessed something awful, and when Nina finds out she's not just going to be upset about his health anymore.

I sighed and fiddled with my ring. The ring was given to me by my mom, before she left that is. It was her good luck charm, and right now? We need it the most. Then the thought of the sabotage came to mind. Sarafina Dacosta. That bitch is going to pay.

"Alright, I have his results" the doctor said.

Snapping me out of my thoughts I looked at his blank face.

"Well? Is there anyway to help him?" Jeff asked.

The doctor looked at the file and then at us. He slowly shook his head. "Unfortunately we don't have the technology here to do so..." He said gravely.

I clenched my jaw and banged my fist at my chair. Damn it Zero! Why didn't you listen to the doctor before?

"But, there is a way to cure him." The doctor said.

Wait...another way? Jeff and I made eye contact and in a way, this meant that whatever the doctor has to say we have to force Zero to agree.

"What's the other way?" I asked curiously.

The doctor fumbled through Zero's file and started to explain. "Well according to his file, not only was Leukemia was caused by the explosion, but this drug as well."

Drug? What drug. Jeff seemed to be wondering as well.

"What drug?!" Jeff said with an edge in his voice.

The doctor sighed and said "It is pretty rare here in our world, it's called hua de siwang. (Mandarin for flower of death) It says here Zero has ingested this last...night." Scratching his head.

"Are you saying that there is someone in YOUR staff trying to kill my little brother?" Jeff said in a low tone, which gave an eerie effect.

The doctor doesn't seemed baffled by this and just nodded. "'Fraid so, it must be miss Rasafina, she's the new nurse...I'll talk to her as soon as possible." He then picks up a pink vial. "This drug is illegal. I don't even know how she got into the department."

The wheels in my head started to turn. Rasafina? Where have I...

My eyes widened in realization as I asked for a pen and a paper. Jeff quickly grabbed them and placed them on the table. I started to write.

Anifaras...no.

Farinasa...no.

Third time's a charm right?

Sarafina...

Jeff finally caught on and yelled for the guards.

"Check all the nurses! None of them will leave this building." Jeff ordered.

The doctor looked pale and stood up. "I must check on the patient! Another report has arrived and said he has another dosage of that poison!"

I followed the doctor to Zero's room when a nurse bumped into us. She hastily covered her face and muttered an apology. In the corner of my eye her red hair started to slip as she tried to change out of the nurse's clothes to the maid's.

"Crystal Barrier!"

I trapped her into my magic capsules. I told the doctor to go and help Zero as I deal with her.

She laughed. "My, my...I've been caught."

Zero POV

It feels like I am slipping out of consciousness then back in. What kind of drug are they giving me?

"Zero? Stay with me please?" Nina pleaded.

Right then I already knew something wasn't right. If I die right now and not tell her...

"Nina" I spoke my voice sounded hoarse. She vigorously shook her head. "No! Don't talk! You have to rest!"

I chuckled. "How could I rest if you want me wide awake?"

She blushed and looked down on our intertwined fingers. It's time I tell her how I feel, before I slip our of consciousness.

"Nina"

She looked up to meet my gaze. "I love you"

Then everything went black.

Ichii POV

"Come on, Ichii right? Let me go kid. You are no match for me" she said sternly.

As if I am! She hurt Zero, and that affects almost everyone since he is mostly the center of attention. I didn't reply instead I kept my focus on her.

"Ok, what if I told you I have the antidote?" She said.

Damn it! She can't be serious can she? Leukemia is a cancer not poison...she's good, but not that good.

"It may reverse the excess white blood cells and turn your little friend back to normal" she hisses.

No. I refuse to listen to her. Come on Ichii, you could do this. Only until Jeff and the guards arrived and then you could interrogate the shit out of her. As my arms started to feel numb she continues to taunt me.

"I ain't kidding." She pulled out a green vial. "This is the antidote, it can be yours if you let me go"

"Not going to happen Sarafina" Jeff said from behind.

She hissed as her emerald eyes started to glow, she looked at me. "You're making a big mistake kid."

"Elemental Magic! Burning Hell!"

Rows of flaming pillars sprouted from the ground. I lost concentration as the capsule dissolved she made a run for it.

"After her!" Yelled Jeff.

Me: 12...so tired. But I have to finish this book. Then this chapter. Then dreaming awake o.O what was I thinking making three stories at once? Well please review


	9. Chapter 9

Me: hi :3

Chapter 9 The search

Ichii POV

Damn it! I let her get away. I needed to calm down, so I breathed in and out. For ten seconds I did so. Jeff stood beside me waiting patiently before he turned around and walked towards Zero's room. I was behind him and neither of us said anything. Jeff opened the doors to Zero's room and automatically checked the monitor.

I found Nina sleeping beside Zero, and held his hand in hers. I smiled. Zero must've finally told her. It's about time. Nina started to stir, her eyes slowly opened, as it took time to adjust itself. She smiled and greeted me.

I rubbed her back. "Hey Nina."

She looked up to see Zero was still there and started to play with his blue hair. "He's such a deep sleeper"

I laughed. Don't we all know it. Suddenly Nina jumps out of the bed and hastily ran to the wash room. Jeff seemed to focused on the monitor that he almost didn't see Nina running towards him.

"What was that about" I asked.

Jeff started to curse. He rang for the maid and asked her to bring Sarasa along with something, I don't really know what it was since I wasn't really paying attention. When Nina came back I realized how awful she looked. Her hair was messy, there were bags underneath her eyes. When she met my eyes I could see how tired she was.

"Hey, Nina are you feeling ok?" I asked with concern.

Nina shrugged it off as if it was nothing and grinned. "I'm fine Ichii, thanks for asking."

She's turning into Zero.

Zero POV

I heard people talking and shouting, I'm pretty sure that's what got me up. I scanned the room and noticed four blurry figures, as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings and I was fully awake. I glanced at Ichii, Nina, Jeff and Sarasa. They seemed to be deep in the conversation.

"He's awake." Declared Jeff.

Nina turned around she met my gaze but she doesn't look happy. "Nina, what's wrong?" I croaked.

She continued to sob as Sarasa led her away. "Come on honey, let's get you something to eat." Then they left.

Jeff doesn't look too happy to see me that's for sure. He still wore that disapproval look. Ichii on the other hand was just calm. Whether or not he was angry as well, he didn't show it.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to sit up. Ichii gently helped me up as Jeff started to pace around the room.

"Zero there's something you need to know." Jeff said. He started off with the training session, how the radiation was no accident. Then talks about the suspect, Sarafina Dacosta, she was also some nurse who gave me 'medicine' to help with leukemia. Only then to realize she was just increasing the chances of me never getting better. He explained that Sarafina was a rouge sorcerer that hated our family, because of what our parents have done to her clan. "They were ruthless Zero!"

I winced when Jeff raised his voice. He never usually yells or screams, only when he was angry. "How come I never knew of this?" I spoke fighting off drowsiness.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It's because you never pay attention to our home school teacher." He said coolly.

"Also...you need to know something about Nina" Ichii spoke softly.

"And what was that?" I asked rubbing my temple. This obviously can't be good, and I could kind of tell what he was going to say. Ichii never got to say anything since one of the guards came in.

"Sir, the fugitive got away." He said.

At the corner of my eye I saw Jeff's jaw twitched. Uh-oh. "How could you lose her?" He spoke so dangerously low, that I wished he just yelled. The soldier's brows furrowed and he began to tremble, but impressively kept his posture.

"She found our secret tunnels."

Oh boy. Not good. Those tunnels lead to a lot of secrets in our family. I looked at Jeff, his face was white as sheets. Then I averted my eyes to the guard.

"Go in groups and search for her. Those tunnels were very important to my family" I said sternly. The guard nodded and left. I slowly tried to push myself up. Jeff and Ichii began to protest but I shut them up with glares.

"I have to go and help them" I gritted through my teeth. And held on tight to the IV.

"Stop it! Zero you have to get back and-" I cut Ichii off.

"And what? Mop around cause I'm ill? You're out of your mind then" I said angrily, and successfully got up. I hastily got changed and began to walk out the door.

Jeff didn't stop me only gave me a nod. "Jeff!" Yelled Ichii. "Stop him."

Jeff chuckled. "Ichii, we both know Zero's to stubborn to be stopped, besides...I believe in my baby brother."

My eye twitched and took a last look at Jeff before heading out. "Baby Brother huh?" I muttered frustratingly.

Going down the tunnels was like going down a sewer. This place was rarely being cleaned since the maids weren't aloud here. As I led my group the tunnel 6 I think about how was I going to beat Sarafina Dacosta.

"Sir, it's a dead end over there." The soldier beside me said.

"I know, but we might as well check it up." I said and kept going.

Then I spotted a shadow that just zoomed by. Quickly shifting my heel to that direction I sprinted. "Hurry up, before we lose her." I panted. The guards quicken their pace, and we heard laughter. The evil kind except with a woman's voice.

"Think you've got what it takes to find me?" She hissed.

I gritted my teeth. "Hell ya."

"Destruction Magic." I blasted fire balls around me.

Nothing, I barely hit anything, but a wall. Her shadow appeared once again and she giggled.

"This was the BEST you can do?" She taunted.

The guards were so confused as they tried to catch her. This was so frustrating how were we suppose to catch her if she won't show herself?

"This was getting boring. Let's end where I have started." She spoke as she appeared from the shadows. I guess my prayers have been answered.

"Sabotaging your training was brilliant. I didn't actually expect you to get Leukemia, but I guess luck was on my side after all. Then to help with that I have a friend who found this rare poison, that increases the chances of you never getting better. Now? You're dead Zero, it's time I kill you." She said her green eyes glowed and she sneered. "It's time I take what's rightfully mine."

"Elemental Magic. Ice shards"

Pieces of icicles shot out of her palms and I had to act quickly and countered it with his destruction magic. "Fire balls"

Sarafina dodges the attacks and kept attacking using the five main elements. She's trying to tire me out. "Elemental Magic. Wind of destruction". A blast of wind came from behind her and it doesn't look like I could counter that. I guess she's going to get her wish after all.

Me: dun dun dun...Zero! Don't give up!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rescue.

*.*.*.*

Zero POV

She might just get her wish. As I stumbled backwards, I look around to see the guards have dispersed. Great. I clutched my gut as I coughed some blood out. The metallic and salty taste stayed on my lips.

"Is this the best you could do boy? I barely broke a sweat." She hissed. "Elemental Magic. Thunder claps."

"Defensive Magic. Crystal Barrier!"

Huh? Someone pushed me back and I fell on my butt. I looked up to see Ichii, Jeff and...Nina? I coughed and she fell to my side and held on to my hand. "Zero, I learned something new..." She whispered.

I smirked, this should be interesting. "What?"

Wind started to blow everywhere as she held on to me. She told me to close my eyes and imagine my living room. I did what I was told and all of a sudden, I was no longer in the tunnels, but in Nina's arms in the living room.

"Ok, that was really unexpected."I said and sat up to face her.

She had her smile glued on to her face, but I can tell there's something wrong. Just when I was going to ask her Pearl and Zura came in with Sarasa behind them.

"Oh good! She was successful using that type of magic!" Sarasa exclaimed and placed the tea down on the table.

Ok now I am lost. "What?"

Sarasa handed me tea and smiled. "She learned to use magic..." She trailed off.

"I am sooo lost now." I said while drinking the tea. Nina was human, unless Sarasa was a good teacher and Nina was just THAT impressive then maybe it was possible. Apparently Nina could only use psychic magic, meaning she can teleport, move things with her mind and read minds. This could be bad.

"So how'd you obtain this wonderful skill?" I asked as Pearl was just too happy to know her master can finally use magic.

Nina shrugged. "Sarasa said if I had an assistant like Pearl, I should be able to do something." She paused, pondering her next few words. "She also mentioned since pearl was inside me for so long..."

Ah, now that made sense. I nodded. "Zero, there's something I need to tell you." She said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh?"

Before she could say anything Jeff and Ichii came barging in. Their clothes were ripped and their hairs were dishevelled, as the gasped for air. I stood up and came to their aid. "What the?"

"She was too strong." Jeff muttered angrily as Sarasa cleaned him up.

"No kidding." Ichii grunted as he sat down and ate some cookies.

"What did she mean by. 'It's time I finally got what belongs to me' or something in between those lines." I spoke up as Nina bandaged my arm.

Jeff sighed and gave me a tired big brother smile. "You remember how dad was always locked up in his studies? It was because he was making something for them. Something big apparently. But who knows? I don't even know it, and that lunatic believes YOU could find it." He paused. "Though it would be impossible for anyone to know if she wanted you dead."

Well, maybe she just couldn't handle my awesomenes. I wanted to say, instead I kept quiet and let Nina clean my wounds. Once she was done she quietly sat beside me and hugged my waist. "I'll tell you later then." She whispered. I nodded and looked around.

Everyone seemed to be preoccupied about Sarafina Dacosta. My brows furrowed in frustration, her name was vaguely familiar, but where have I heard it before?

Jeff got up and told us he will be going to bed, due to his early business trip tomorrow. Sarasa followed him and so did Ichii, he said he needed a full nights rest. So that left me and Nina...alone. Nina decided to show me her cool new powers by pouring the tea with her mind. Ok, I admit it was cool, and it made me kind of jealous of her powers.

"So, when did you realize this...unique ability?" I asked.

Nina handed me a cup and had on her smug smile. "Just like, a few hours ago...jealous?" She asked sticking her tongue out.

"What? No." Yes, I am so jelly. But I kept that part to myself. "My powers of destruction is like WAAY better than that."

"Liar." Oops she could read minds. Forgot. "So, Sarasa taught you?"

She nodded. "Yea, she did. Said that I most likely will have some power, cause if I didn't Pearl wouldn't have survived this long."

"Huh, I didn't know about that." I said.

Soon we were talking about efficient ways to hit a bad guy with a huge furniture. Then it went down to a brief moment of awkward silence. She still never said anything after my confession, that I love her. I got up and held a hand in front of her. She was confused and tilted her head to the side, and looked at me with curiosity.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hands, as I pulled her up. "I don't think you appreciate sleeping on the couch."

She giggled and laced her fingers in mine. I coughed slightly, and returned to my composure. She gave me a worried glance while I just waved it off. "I'm fine, just a cough."

"You're a cough!" She said frustratingly.

I eyed her and shook my head. "You will never believe me, and I bet you will lock me up in a room. Just so I can't do anything risky."

"You got that right." She mumbled and crossed her arm.

When we reached the room, she quickly got changed and sat at the edge of the bed. There were two beds so don't worry guys, I'll make this a pg13. She paced around the room and kept making slight glances at me, and it drove me nuts. So I just had to say something.

"Ok, Nina, whatever it is your going crazy about..." I trailed off. I couldn't say it's going to be fine, because it isn't. Anytime now maybe a year from now, my condition could get worse...and I might not get better.

"Z-Zero, I'm pregnant." She blurted and fiddled with her fingers.

Oh, right. Forgot about that. I gave her my best calm expression, even though that was not me. I took her hand and rubbed it. "I, kinda knew you were gonna say that." I said dryly.

She snatched her hand from me. Her eyes were filled with tears, disbelief and anger. Yeah. I'm scared.

"I know!" She hissed. "You lied to me!"

"What the heck do you mean?" I pointed my index finger at her. "What do you mean I lied to you? And if you knew that I knew so what was the point?" I yelled.

"You lied to me." She whimpered.

Nina POV

He yelled at me...he never raised his voice that way. I mean we used to yell at each other a lot, but his tone...

"You lied to me..." I said quietly.

Zero pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said in a soothing tone. "We'll get through this."

I know I should be angry, that he lied to me about that night, that he rose his voice at me, and that...he might leave me. Instead of being mad, I melted in his arms and broke down into crying fits. Why am I so weak? Even with this new power...I can't cure him. I took a fistful of his shirt and kept crying. His hand was on my head while the other one was snaked around my waist.

We then, somehow I don't know, got to bed and slept. The next morning I rubbed my eyes and smiled at my sleeping companion. So much for separate beds. Then the morning sickness. I jumped out of bed and dashed to the washroom and well, puked. Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda excited to have a kid, but not at this age. When I left the washroom, Zero was still sleeping. So I did what every girlfriend did. Wait, girlfriend...am I? Ah well it doesn't matter. I jumped on the bed and squealed like a little girl.

He dropped on the ground and groaned. "Uh, what time is it?" He asked sleepily.

I jumped down on the floor and shook him. "Hey! Wake up! I just jumped on the bed and squealed like no tomorrow! Wake up!" I said happily. I love to torture him.

He groaned and stood up. "Geez Nina. Give me a break." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed, and poked him on the stomach. "Can we go now? I'm hungry." I said and pouted.

He slowly nodded, yawned and stretched. We left the room and headed to the dinning hall. I can never get used to this place. Too big for my liking.

"Zero!" Greeted Jan when we entered the dining hall.

"Morning kido." Zero said and ruffled his nephew's hair.

I took my seat and grabbed some bread and butter. Jeff and Ichii were talking about some strategy, maybe to beat the crap out of Sarafina Dacosta. Then the doctor came in and checked on Zero, gave him a medicine to help defend himself from the poison Sarafina gave him. Savouring the taste of my breakfast, Zero sat down beside me. "So, let's start on your magic training." He said and grabbed some fruits.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Why? Wasn't I good enough already?" I asked.

"No, you were good, but you could do better. Especially for someone as mundane as you." He said and ate at the same time.

I stuck my tongue at him. "You jelly." I said playfully.

He laughed, a good heartfelt laugh. Sarasa came behind me and gave me some vitamins to help with the little fella inside me. I said thanks and kept them in my pocket. I ate twice as much as I used to and I think I gained more weight too. Great.

"Here, try these." Zero said and got some croissants for me.

"You want me fat?" I asked bluntly.

Zero gave me a quizzical look. "What? No."

"I was joking Zero." I said and ate them.

When breakfast was over everyone met up with Jeff, at the library.

"Alright, we need to find a cure for your leukaemia, and stop Sarfina." Jeff said.

"Leukaemia can't be cured."I muttered.

"You're right...it can't, unless he undergoes therapy." Ichii spoke up.

"Anyway Sarafina is more important than my health. She might go after you, Jeff or Jan." Zero said and crossed his arms.

Jeff nodded. "I tried locating her, but she's sneaky."

Great. The rouge sorcerer was a pro. How the hell are we going to stop her then? I felt uneasy, everyone here seemed to know what their gonna do, but me. What if I bumped into her and I couldn't stop her? Yea, pretty much the story of my life.

Me: sorry for the long wait. I was reading books :) hehehe well I took one of Kazane Hime's advice for Nina's powers. Thought it'd be cool.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*.*.*.*

Nina POV

So, training started few weeks ago. I was taught to control and responsibility. You know the old saying 'with great power, comes great responsibility.' I blasted another pink light from my hand, I heard it's called a telecaster. Just another psychic ball of light that can blast you to a million tiny pieces. Oh yeah, my power is just THAT cool.

Zero was helping me with the 'control' parts while Ichii was just there to make sure we don't make out... I wish. Zero wasn't really the type of guy to be all romantic and stuff. Just then a hand connected to my head and I flinched.

"Concentrate Nina!" Zero said as he crossed the room and pointed at the moving target. "Quit daydreaming and hit that thing."

I huffed. So demanding, jeez. Lifting my arms up and concentrated I felt a bit of magic trickling down my spin then to my arms. I open one of my eyes and took a quick glance at my hands. Two pink light around my hand.

"Good, now shoot." Zero said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. I tossed both pink light and aimed at the target. Bull's eye. I jumped up and down as I squealed, like a little school girl. I can't help it! If you've done something like that for the FIRST time, you'd be squealing too.

"Did you see that?" I squeaked. Giving Ichii a high five and received a scowl from Zero.

"You're just jealous that your girl got it before you did." Ichii said mischievously and wagged his eyebrows.

Zero scowled and crossed his arms on his chest. While giving me and Ichii the death glare. "Whatever, training is over." He said and left the room.

I pouted. "What? We just started!"

"Well, Zero doesn't seem too keen to continue training." Ichii chuckles.

"No kidding." I grumbled.

After leaving the training room, I noticed that the room looked weird. I mean the paint jobs where different hues and the wood as well. Could that be the room that exploded?

Later that day...

"How was the training?" Sarasa asked as she set the plates.

My smile broadened and clapped my hands. "Oh, it was wonderful! Although, I didn't get to do a lot since Zero got angry." I said. "What's his problem?"

Zero POV

Ok, I was so jealous, but what am I going to do? Jeff, Ichii and I planned a meeting in the library, to search, plan and trap. I glanced at the shelf skimming down looking for signs or history about the Dacosta clan. All I know is that they want something from my family.

"Looking for something, Zero?" Jeff asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, any books that says anything about Sarafina?" I asked while brushing my fingers on the binding of each book I passed.

"Here." He handed me a very old history books of rogue sorcerers. I gingerly took it from him and gently opened the book. Dust flew everywhere as I waved them dismissively.

"So, are we starting yet?" Ichii asked as he strolled in the library.

"Aa, we're just bout to." Jeff said and rubbed his hands. Holding on to the book, we sat down near the coffee table.

"Alright, we need location, when, and how?" I said. I have to admit they were all stupid. How are we going to figure out the location and when? When what?

Apparently Jeff caught on and rolled his eyes. "Most likely Sarafina is a nomad." He said. Then both eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know what nomads mean...don't you?" Ichii asked leaning his elbows on his knees.

I rolled my eyes, I'm not THAT stupid. "People who keep moving and have no house. Can we continue the more important issue-" I doubled over and coughed. Jeff and Ichii stood up in alert. Looking down at my hands, as it shook. Blood.

I.

Coughed.

Up.

Blood.

"Ring the doctor Ichii." Jeff ordered. I grabbed Ichii's sleeves. "Don't. I'm fine." I said weakly.

"Zero." Jeff said warningly.

I shook my head. "Can we please just get back to Sarafina." I was irritated. I ain't weak.

"Alright then." Ichii said slowly and sat back down. His body still tensed like Jeff's.

"So, Sarafina has a weapon she could use against us." Jeff said.

"And what is that?" Ichii spoke up.

"Her elemental magic. Until we learn different ways to counter up different elements, we have no defense against her." Jeff said.

"So what? We're going to wait?" I asked.

Jeff paused to think. Ichii took that moment to speak up. "You are going to heal up. There should be a healing magic to cure you."

Jeff nodded. "I'll go look for that."

I shook my head in disbelief. Are they really going to put MY health first than a rogue, insane, psychopathic witch who was on the loose?

"In the meantime, our plan is train, get you a healer, and then offense." Jeff continued.

"Didn't doc said Leukemia is incurable?" I asked dryly.

"For mundane circumstances, yes. Sorcerer's not so much." Was all Ichii said before leaving.

Me: I am angry at my ebook! O.e why? Why would you delete 185 books! I barely remembered the last book I've read!

Please review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*.*.*.*

Zero POV

It has already been a month and still no sign of Sarafina Dacosta, or have they found a healer. As I stare intently at the old book about Sarafina's clan I didn't notice Nina, slipping in the bed. She shuffles and adjust herself to make herself comfortable, then wraps her arms around my waist. Flipping the page while reading it I decided to stop and take a bookmark, and shut the book. I glance back at sleeping Nina, I studied her silhouette.

Her hair was sprawled on the pillow as her body curves a little beneath the blankets. Her stomach has the little baby bump as well, as I trace her silhouette and sighed. Ducking under the covers I stare intently at her sleeping face. She looks so blissfully at peace.

I guess some time at the night I must have fallen asleep since I feel groggy. My eyes were blurry, until I rubbed them to be re-adjusted. "Morning Zero!" Nina greeted happily.

I yawned and wrap my arms around her. I, never really asked her out did I? Yep, I am THAT awful.

"Morning gorgeous." I mumbled in her hair.

"U-uh Zero, pl-please let go." She said shyly.

"Why would I do that?" I asked curiously.

I looked down at her to see her pale face, and I got worried. "Nina?"

"Ifyoudon'twantmetopukealloveryou MOVE." Nina said. It took time for me to process what she said before I let her go. I watched as she dashed out of the bed and into the washroom. I followed behind her cautiously taking each step.

"Nina." I repeated questioningly. Then I heard the groaning and the puking. I winced, every time she'd groaned, or moaned, or hurl I felt like banging my head on the wall and say 'stupid' each time.

When I heard the flowing waters of the sink, I knew it was a go signal. "Nina?" I pop my head inside to see her washing her face and brushing her teeth. I gave her a genuine smile and hugged her.

"I never got to ask you properly." I said and buried my nose in her lavender scented hair. I inhaled this intoxicating scent that I could never get enough of.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with a table and turned to face me.

"I mean, that...I never took you to a proper date! What kind of guy would I be if I NEVER took you out for a date and just, well you know." I said blushing. Nina understood this as she tried her best not to turn crimson.

"Alright, what's the plan, my blue haired boyfriend." She said.

Wait. She said the B word. I cupped a hand to my left ear and leaned closer. "I'm sorry I didn't think I caught that...what did you say?" I teased.

She bit her lip and glared at me. "I said, what's the plan?"

She knew better than to give me what I wanted, two can play it that way. I pouted and slightly loosen my grip on her waist. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She gave me a triumphant look and stuck her tongue out.

I snorted. "Fine, be that way." And looked down at the ground.

"Ugh. Fine. I. Said. Boyfriend." She drawled. My face brightened and she rolled her eyes. "Don't have to be such a baby about it." She muttered.

"I heard that!" I said and lead her to the kitchen.

Once we had taken our seats the maids placed the food on the table. Ah, the aroma of freshly baked breads filled the air. Jan hoped up from his seat and tries to grab a danish across from him. Sarasa and Jeff weren't around yet. Their probably still sleeping or something.

I tried to stifle a yawn and grinned at Jan. I pretended to give him the 'disappointing' look my brother would give him, due to displaying lack of good manners. Jan pouted and silently took a seat. Nina noticed this little silent conversation and smiled sweetly at Jan and passed him the tray of danish.

"Here you go, Jan." Nina said.

Jan's face lit up and he thanked Nina with so much enthusiasm. Then she leans towards me. "You make a great dad." She whispered so only I could hear.

I chuckled and she looked at me with her face scrunched up. That only means that she's confused. "Why? What's so funny? I'm telling the truth." She said as she took a bite out of a chocolate filled croissant.

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and says nothing, but if you look closely at her body language it says 'this-conversation-ain't-over-and-you-know-it.' I brushed it off before I continued eating. Ichii wasn't here with us because he decided to go visit Rokka and Gou. He claimed they might know a healer.

Ichii POV

"Hello there Rokka." I smiled warmly looking at the five year old girl. She hasn't changed one bit.

Rokka's eyes widened, they hadn't lost their usual shine that's for sure. She welcomed me in and told me Gou would be in the lecture hall. She rang some maids to help me find him.

"If you need anything else I'll be at my room." Rokka said now in the image of a sixteen year old.

As she walked off I followed one of her maids. Rokka has matured over the two years, but the childish crush she still has with me hasn't changed. I can tell by the way she needed to shift her appearance.

"Here it is sir, if you need anything mistress Rokka's room would be just across from here." She said. I thanked her and she left.

Opening the doors and entered inside. I spotted Gou with a book in his right hand while his left was buried underneath a jar of crackers. He didn't need to glance up to know it was me. I gave him the heads up last night.

"Good morning Ichii." He said without looking away from his book.

"Morning. So what's the news about the healer." I said and ran my fingers to different binding of books.

He snapped his book shut and gracefully landed on the floor, since he was technically at a high...really high chair.

"This is the location to the family healer." Gou said and hands me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

Later that morning...

I was on the couch of the living room stirring my coffee when I heard a loud BANG. I bolted on my feet and ran to the training room.

"What the hell happened?" I said and took my surroundings in, I saw Nina and Zero both knocked out and their targets were blown to pieces.

Idiots. They must have been challenging each other again. I sighed and walked over to Zero, I crouched down so I could get a clear view of his face. Bringing my hand up and dropped it on his face.

Smack.

Zero didn't even flinch or gave any sign that he has been slapped. Well this was troublesome. I balled my fist and punched him in his sensitive spot.

"F**** Hell!" Zero screeched.

"What happened?" I asked monotone and tried to wake Nina up.

"No sorry?" Zero said as he clutched his groin.

"For what?" I said and pat Nina's cheeks lightly. She squirmed a bit and swatted my arm.

"Nina and I thought it'd be cool if we tried to combine our magic." Zero said rubbing the back of his head as he made his way over here.

Yeah. See? They-wait did he say combine? Never thought he'd use that word, he's usually a one man show. I tried to wake Nina up again, tickling her sides. Her eyes bulged out as she laughed and gasped for air.

"Then it caused an explosion?" I asked incredulously. The shock was written all over my face.

Zero waved me off and snorted. "No. It caused a light show that was just too bright and knocked us out." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him on the arm. He smiled and helped Nina on her feet. Jeff chose this time to make his grand appearance.

"I heard a Bang!" He exclaimed. Then he made eye contact with Zero. "Oh, it's just you." He muttered.

Nina POV

Jeff claimed that he wanted to have a 'family meeting.' Though Zero told me they rarely have these meetings. Jeff patted my back and told me I was 'family enough.' Whatever that meant, must be the pregnancy.

"Ok, so this meeting is about the healer and-" he stole a glance at Zero. "Sarafina." He finished.

Jan was unusually quiet. I guess I wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable about this subject. I grabbed his hand and gently gave it a reassuring squeeze; I leaned in closer and whispered. "Want to go and have some fun? I don't really like these boring meetings. It's like school, I tend to fall asleep."

Jan smiled and nodded his head with enthusiasm. I pulled him up. "Alrighty then!"

"Uh, where are you going?" Zero asked me.

"Jan and I want to play. Hope you won't mind. Update me later ok?" I said and kissed him on the cheek. He grasped my arm and leaned close on my ear.

"About the dinner plans." He whispered and smiled deviously.

I pursed my lips and shook my head playfully. "We'll see."

Jan and I walked out of the study room and to their garden. Well in my opinion it should be a 'forest.' There were trees at the back of the flower beds and a trail that leads to a tree house. I gaped at the height of the house, I had to crane my neck just to get a good look at the thing.

"It's nice isn't it? Uncle Zero used to train up there when he was my age. Daddy made it." Jan said proudly.

"Yeah." I said in awe. Originally coming here was just for Forte's party, but now? It has turned into some kind of adventure I am willing to explore.

Jan started to climbed and motioned me to do the same. Once we reached the top I took in my surrounding. The sun's glare passes through the leaves, giving them a healthy vibrant color.

Jan unlocked the door and hands me what looks like a ping-pong racket but it has a bull's eye target on it. "What's this?" I asked curiously.

He holds one up identical to mine. "It's for target practice. Uncle Zero used to toss 'em up and hit them."

"Eh? If he hits them then how is it still in one piece?" I asked incredulously.

Jan snickered. "Uncle Zero isn't dumb! He obviously has more inside." He said and jabbed his finger on the tree house.

My mouth formed an 'O' shaped as Jan laughed. He then asked me to toss it up so he could use some practice. The goal was to beat Zero's score, before he turned thirteen, which was 20 of them shot dow. As I was about to throw it up, Jan stopped me.

"I have a better idea." He said and gave me a toothy smile.

Zero POV

After Nina and Jan left we wasted no time talking about the healer.

"So, she lives up in the mountains?" Jeff asked.

Ichii gave him a skeptical look. "She's a healer, Jeff! They usually live with nature for them to be able to gather the ingredients they need!" He exclaimed.

"What's the game plan?" I asked.

"The game plan? Well, first we get the healer, then beat the crap out of Sarafina." Jeff said nonchalantly.

"When does this expedition begin?" I asked.

"Next week. We need to learn more about your health condition, then we'll see about the healer. As for Sarafina, I'd prefer if Jeff would search more about her at the station." Ichii said.

Jeff and I agreed to this and the meeting was adjourned. When I got out I asked one of the maids if she's seen Nina or Jan.

"Yes, master. They went to your old tree house." She replied and curtsy as she scurried away to do chores.

Walking down the path that led to my tree house I could hear squeals and shouts of encouragement. I cringed a bit as I looked up to see Nina controlling the targets with her telekinisis moving them to make it a challenge for Jan. Her hair moved with the soft breeze as her skin radiated with the sun's glare. Her hands were glowing pink as she concentrated on the targets.

"Uncle Zero!" Jan greeted me.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Come up and join us! We're just trying to beat your record." Nina said.

"Alright." I replied climbing up the tree.

Me: ok so it looks like it will take a while for moi to update often. But it doesn't mean I won't update at all. Please Review, I actually want to know what's in your heads, I don't have psychic powers ;) though it'd be cool huh?


	13. Chapter 13

Me: ok I know it's been a while, but I kinda got busy...sowi! Also the tree house idea came from the original manga of mamotte lollipop, if I remember it's the second season.

Chapter 13 let's play a game called match

Zero POV

I smile at them and climb up the tree. It's been a while since I've been up here, and yet she's still standing. I pull myself up on the last stair to find Nina and Jan with water guns. Aw man.

"Why hello, Zero." Nina drawls. "So nice of you to join us."

"Hehe, ready to get soaked, Uncle Zero?" Jan asked pulling the trigger.

Water splashed on my face and Nina did the same. I staggered backwards and when I felt I was about to fall over. Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me. Jan doubled over in laughter and Nina giggled.

"Uncle Zero! Your hair!" He said trying to stop the wave of laughters, but to no avail.

I self consciously touched my wet hair. It's still spiked up, it isn't ruined...so why the heck is my nephew laughing? Nina seemed to have caught on and giggled as she hugged me.

"Your hair isn't going down. It's like gravity defying, hot." She teased.

I chuckled and swept her up, holding her firmly on the waist. She giggled and Jan cleared his throat to make known of his presence. Nina and I pulled away, as Jan claimed he wanted to get some snack.

"Ladies first." I said.

Nina scoffed and made a face as she climbed down. "Where to?" She asked.

"Be back at our room at 10." Was all I said and left her.

I got to make this evening the best date ever! I ran back to the mansion and asked for ten maids. They all came at the garden where I told them what I planned on doing. They all got to work right after my explanation, as I stayed behind to guide them. Listening to their different advices on the decoration, I didn't even noticed the doctor, who came from behind.

"Zero, may I speak with you?." He asked.

I nodded and told the maids to continue on. The doctor led me to the clinic where he told me to lie down on one of those weird looking beds.

"Alright, Zero we're doing the same routine as before. Keep still."

I did as I have been told as he did some therapy I am not even familiar about. I've heard Nina and Jeff saying it to me like a hundred times, but they should know by now big words means a no go for me. I could hear the doctor pushing some buttons and some shuffling around the room, along with some rustling of papers. What the heck? It usually doesn't take this long! Besides I have a dinner to plan; I was unable to call the chef earlier. Urgh.

"Well Zero, it seems that your body is slowly responding to the chemotherapy. Let's hope that this is a good sign that you should be recovering." The doctor said and half chuckled.

Oh so that's what it's called chemowhatever. "So does this mean the poison is out of my system?" I asked.

"Apparently so...it's kind of a mystery." The doctor said and shrugged. "But that doesn't shock me. Being a apart of this medical team for about twenty years, I've experienced a variety of miracles."

I grunted as I got out of the very uncomfortable bed. "Please, the only miracle you've found interesting was how my mother died." I joked.

The doctor cracked a smile, then quickly turned to a frown. "You don't even know how your mother died...did you?"

"No." I said firmly.

Nina POV

I wonder why Zero asked me to be back at our room at 10. Taking a stroll around the mansion I self consciously rubbed my belly. Tracing the small bump on my belly I smiled. My thoughts wondered and I imagined what it would be like in the future, with the baby and all. It seemed I was too engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even noticed Ichii, as I accidentally bumped into him in the hall way.

"Oh, sorry Ichii. Didn't see you there." I said apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine. I guess we're both out of it today." He said with a good natured laugh.

When was the last time we'd talk like brothers and sisters? It felt like eons ago, but in reality it was just a few months back. We were all so preoccupied about Zero, the baby and Sarafina that we don't even have the leisure time to meet up and have a chat. Of course Ichii and Jeff wouldn't have the time, their both very busy from their work on the healer, and obtaining more information about Sarafina and her notorious clan.

"What are you up to Ichii? Are you busy?." I asked while swaying left to right.

He placed a finger underneath his chin, as he shifted his weight. While he was pondering I took notes on how there were noticeable bangs under his eyes. I slightly frowned at this, Ichii hasn't been getting much sleep and it bothers me. He and Zero were both very close to me, so it pains me to see one or both of them hurt or injured. Ichii then smirked as his dark brown eyes stared intently at my hazel ones.

"Not really. I don't leave until next week for the healer, so why not? What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, Zero said to meet up at our bedroom at 10, and judging by the sun it looks like mid noon." I said.

"Hm, alright want to go around the town?"

My eyes widened "Really?!" I clasped my hand excitedly.

Ichii grasped my hand and led me to the front gates. I stumbled in the process of being yanked, but I was able to catch my footing so I wasn't able to land on my face. Ichii gave an apologetic look as we left the mansion.

The whole town was colorful! The houses were different shapes and sizes, the atmosphere in the air feels joyous. Children were playing at the parks and the horizon looks wonderful as well. It's like a movie, when everything was perfect and people were content on what they have.

"Wow, this is a lot different than my world." I murmured. Considering the fact my neighborhood was safe, I can't say the same thing to the world.

"Yeah, it is very different. But the thing is here, no one cares if you're rich or poor, as long as you are content then nothing bad would happen. These choices are made by ourselves, it determines what kind of people we are. If we are filled with green envy we will never be happy and content, thus the rarity of anger and hatred to yourself is lessened. Everyone in this world knows that, they are aware of this." Ichii explained as we walked down the street. Some people seemed to have recognized him and greeted him.

"I see. It's interesting how things seemed to have turned out this way." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how at first this was supposed to be for Forte and San. Now we're here to beat some rogue sorcerer who wanted Zero dead." I said and checked my watch.

I could feel Ichii nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, things have turned out for the worst."

"Not necessarily, I mean if I didn't come here I wouldn't have learned that I could use magic as well." I pointed out.

He chuckled. "True, then Zero wouldn't have to be jealous of your new born magic."

I laughed. "Jealous? How so?"

Zero POV

I briskly walked to the kitchen where I told our chef that I planned to have a dinner date tonigjt out in the gardens. The chef gave me a genuine smile, it was the kind of smile he gave me when I was young. Sneaking off at parties because I find adults talking about the latest line of magical garments were boring, until now I still do, and the chef would find me in the kitchen trying to get my hands on the frosting.

"Alright Zero, I got your orders on my top priority list. Besides, Jeff still wants the regular entrée, so it is no bother at all." He said and smiled, that caused his eyes to wrinkle on the side. He was always so kind to me and Jeff, especially on the day when mom and dad died. Mom. I could still remember what that doctor said to me on my check up. I just didn't want to believe it! I mean, mom wouldn't do that.

-*.*.*-FLASHBACK-*.*.*- (A/N I can't make it bolded or it will mess everything up. Sorry using a phone here to do most of the stories.)

"No" I said firmly.

There was a moment of silence. Neither of us spoke because we just didn't know what to say, until. "Alright I have her medical records somewhere around here. Please bare with me." He said.

He walked across the room towards his desk. The desk was messy, papers were everywhere pens on the floor, some file folders were sprawled across the desk. I wondered how the hell he kept up with his patients without even mixing up their records if he was this disorganized.

He rummaged through the drawers the folders went flying around him. I could hear him curse and mutter something about a safe. "Uh, look I'm kind of in a hurry so maybe we can do this some other time?" I said uncertainly.

I have no doubt he wouldn't be able to find the file by then. Just when I was about to turn the knob of the door I hear him yell 'Aha!' That made me jump a little. I placed a hand on my chest as the other one supported me as it rested on the wall. My eyebrow twitched in frustration. This guy.

"I found it!" He sounded triumphant.

If I could I would have punched him in the face for doing that. "I'm going to make a quick call to your older brother telling him how your conditions are." He said and walked to the telephone line. When he reached me he handed me my mother's file and picked up the phone.

I hesitantly opened the file and read what they said about her health conditions. I quickly scanned the medical information, most of them I knew off, but something caught my eye on the third page.

'...Due to the imbalance chemicals in the brain it has caused a malfunction in her emotional attributes. This lead to the emotional distress or depression state, unable to get out of bed without being hassled, unable to eat, and the thoughts of suicide presently in her mind...'

And the whole thing went on with bigger words even I can't comprehend, but what I DO understand was how she died. She died a few months after dad did, and this explained why, she killed herself.

After brooding over and over why the hell she did this, the doctor came back in. "Are you finished?" He asked.

I slowly nodded my head and handed the folder to him. "I can imagine the load of information your brain is trying to process." He said and took the folder from me.

"You have no idea." I muttered. "Does Jeff know?"

"Yeah he does." He replied and sat down on his chair. "Your mother was very cheerful, happy always looking at the bright side. Until the death of your father was too much to bear."

"I don't understand. My father died because he was ill." I said disbelieving every word that said my mother chose suicide in that folder.

The doctor studied my expression. His face was expressionless, his lips formed a tight line.

"What?" I snapped. "It'll last longer with a picture."

"Oh yea definitely. Then I could put your picture on my night stand." He said sarcastically. "No, I just can't believe Jeff didn't tell you."

"More unknown truths?" I said frustratingly.

"You could say that." He spoke slowly.

My right eye twitched at this. "Alright, shoot!" I said. "And make it fast! I got a date to plan."

"Long story short your father was murdered by the Elementalist clan. Your father had something they wanted so badly, and they thought killing him would help them attain their goal. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. When they learned about you...well I think you could put the pieces together." He said.

-*.*.*-ENDOFFLASHBACK-*.*.*-

Yeah I could definitely put them all together, but why would Jeff not say anything? I walked back to the garden to see the maids have done a wonderful job with the decoration. I thanked them and told them to have a break. I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened, it's five til ten.

Nina POV

By 9:54 I was back at our room huffing and puffing, gasping for air. I collapsed on the bed as Ichii gave me a wary laugh. "Well, we made it. Hehe." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh! Next time I am NEVER letting you be in charge of time." I said getting up to change my attire.

"So, Zero has something big planned this evening. I presume?" Ichii drawled out.

"Seems like it." I said as I came out of the bathroom.

I had on a ribbon headband, a blue gradient off shoulder shirt with a belt on the middle, and white jeans with some rhinestones on the side length of the pants, creating floral patterns. I pulled out my black wedged heels as I slipped it on, I realized Ichii was no longer in the room.

"Strange." I said to myself as I applied some eyeliner.

Ichii POV

I slipped out of Nina's room and quickly looked for Sarasa. She usually liked messing with couples, although there wasn't any harm they'd always be embarrassed. Besides, this whole mansion needs to release some tension about Zero's health and Sarafina. I found Sarasa's room and knocked on the door, hearing the muffled 'come in' I took that as a sign it's all clear.

"Oh Ichii! What brings you here?" She asked gleefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thought you'd want to hear about Nina and Zero's plan, and maybe lighten up the atmosphere." I said casually stuffing my hands in the pocket.

Her eyes twinkled in excitement as her lips curled into a loop side smile. "Tell me all about it."

"Zero is planning something for Nina." She opened her mouth to ask what when I held my hands up to stop her. "Don't know the details, but I'm pretty sure you can ask the maids. They loved gossiping as much as jewelry." I smirked.

Sarasa grumbled about sexist and stereotyped men. I rolled my eyes at this comment but didn't press on it.

Me: school just started! How was your first day ppl? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Me: so the last chapter was a BIG FLUFF and I know you guys want to see some action. Maybe there will be on this chapter, but you will never know, til you read it!

Chapter 14 Dinner Date

Ichii POV

So, Sarafina's diabolical plan for tonight was to spy on Zero. Making my way back to Sarasa's room with tree hats in my hand. I swear my sister could be such a child. I knocked on the door as she opened it with a smile on her face.

"Out of all your diabolical and evil plans, THIS is the best you could do?" I teased.

Sarasa's face was beet red as she reached out for the tree hats. "As if you have a better idea." She said under her breath ushering me inside.

I chuckled, shaking my head I placed the tree hat on. "Ok, do you know what time they'd be meeting?" Sarasa asked.

"Yeah, I heard it's at ten." I replied fixing the stupid looking hat on my head.

"Where?" She inquired.

"Garden"

"Which garden?!" She asked irritated.

"How many gardens do you have?!" I replied matching her irritated tone.

"Ten!" She shrieked.

I face palmed. Who the hell has ten freaking gardens? I looked up to see Sarasa with a sheepish smile plastered on her face. Oh no. I know that look.

"Hey, Ichii. Do you know you're the BEST little brother no SISTER has ever had." She said innocently.

I groaned in irritation, if she wanted me to do something she needs to say it straightforward. "What do you want now?" I hissed.

She pouted and tsk. "Ichii, you brought this upon yourself! You knew very well how I would treat you when I do my plans." She said waving her hand dismissively. "Now go and find out which garden. I totally forgot what I was going to ask you anyways."

I lover her to death and all, but sometimes she gets on my nerves. I got up out of their bed and made my way to the french doors.

Zero POV

I silently prayed that Sarasa won't do anything dumb and stupid, but I probably must've jinxed it. Tapping my chin with my index finger, waiting for her. I heard the door open, averting my eyes to the sound I saw her. A smile tugged on my lips.

"You look beautiful, Nina." I said grasping her hand and motioned her towards the table. She blushed and sat down in front of me.

The garden was lit with multi colored lights, decorated with different shimmery ribbons on the rose bushes. The table had a single lit candle with two plates set for us.

"Zero! This is...amazing!" She said smiling while studying the decor.

"Yeah well, I had a little help from the maids." I said sheepishly.

"Well, this place still looks amazing, even if you did have the maids' assistance."

We ate our meals and chatted about small things, then we decided to take a walk. Her hand in mine we strolled down the fountain of garden ten. I figured if I want to avoid my family I would have to pick out the least obvious places that I would have picked. Smiling proudly to myself, I gently tugged Nina's arm.

"Come, I want to show you something." I said.

I led her down the fountain and through a secret stairwell. It looked old, like it came out from the victorian era. The walls were made out of cement, all dusty looking and cracked, the stairs itself was old, it used to be white with different ancient carvings.

"Zero. Where are you taking me?" Nina whispered, breaking the silence.

I could still hear her heels tapping on each stairwell. "It won't be a surprise now would it, if I told you what it is." I said with a teasing tone.

I heard her make a sound of protest, and I, a wonderful awesome guy I am, just ignored it.

"We're almost there!" I said encouragingly.

She huffed out in frustration. "Really? It feels like we're going in circles." She grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out and kept going. Once we reached the bottom, Nina could only stare in awe. This was my secret garden, not even Jeff knows about this. Which means Sarasa can't pull anything off.

Nina POV

Ok when Zero said he was going to take me somewhere that's underground, I didn't think it'd be a garden. In front of me was a majestic waterfall, that fell into a small pond. Surrounding the pond was different types of flowers, from Roses to Hydrangea to Casa Blanca to Irises and a whole lot more. Looking up, you could see it was a glass floor of Zero's extra room. It's a room Zero just had for...what was it? Ugh I can't remember! Too many rooms, and too many purposes, but I always thought that the glass floor was painted, I didn't think it'd be real. I guess the purpose of the glass floor was to bring the sunlight in.

"Who takes care of these?" I asked still observing my surroundings in awe, while walking on the marble, gemstoned tile.

"I do, I asked the head maid to help me with the renovations and the flower arrangements. Other than that I took care of it. Unless of course I have to be somewhere else, and that would be Diana's job." He explained falling in step with me.

"Diana? She's the head maid! She looks so young though!" I exclaimed.

"Her mother, Lily, used to be the head maid, but she passed away last year." Zero said grimly.

I nodded sadly at this as we continued to walk down.

Ichii POV

I finally figured out which garden they were in, and that was garden number ten. Walking back to Sarasa's chambers I opened the door without knocking. Jan and Jeff were suppose to be off at some trip, that even Sarasa doesn't understand, must be a trip to grandma's. Therefore they were not here to witness their wife/mother's devious plan...well to her it's devious.

The plan was to hid behind a bush...and that's it. I swear this woman used to be an amazing prankster, being a mother has destroyed her. "Their in garden ten." I said.

"Good, let's go!" She squealed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "How old are you again? Just to be clear." I said.

She stuck her tongue out and walked out of the door. I sighed at this display of 'sibling love.' When we reached the garden, the only thing that we saw was two abandoned chairs, with empty plates.

"Ah well, looks like we're late." I said.

"None sense. I know where they are." Sarasa said waving her hand dismissively at me.

"Oh? Care to explain, sis?"

"Zero has a secret-well not so secret anymore-garden. He thinks no one but Diana knows about that garden." She scoffed before she continued. "Idiot! He should know by now maids love to gossip!"

Despite the situation we were in, I laughed. Sarasa cracked a smile and led me to a passageway.

Zero POV

We laid down on the grassy floor, looking up at the sun dome. It was clearly the cheesiest thing ever, but right now I honestly don't care. Her head laid at my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. She nuzzled her nose on my neck and sighed in relief.

"This is nice." She murmured.

I couldn't have agreed more. It felt like a bliss, no worries, no Sarafina or disease that will kill me and all that shiz. I lifted her face using my thumb and index finger, holding onto her chin. Her hazel eyes stared back at my aquamarine ones, as I slowly leaned down and captured her pink lustrous lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as her arms snaked around my neck. Nibbling a piece of her flesh down her neck, she shuddered. I grinned at this, her reaction always turned me on.

"Holy!" Someone yelled.

Nina pushed me away and sat up fixing her disheveled hair. I glare at the voice and noticed it was Sarasa and Ichii. "What the heck?!" I said angrily. Disrupting my make out session with my girlfriend was the worst thing they could ever do.

"I got it! Ichii! Look! Aren't they cute?" Sarasa squealed holding up a camera. She seemed to be ignoring my outburst.

Nina's face was flushed as she slowly stood up, brushing her pants. "Hi Sarasa and Ichii." She smiled.

"Hey Nina." Ichii replied to her greetings with an apologetic smile.

Sarasa waved the camera to Nina's direction. Nina's face burst into flames when she caught the picture and started to mutter excuses.

"What the hell is in that picture, Sarasa." I said in a dangerous tone.

"You and Nina!" She squeaked happily, showing me the picture of me and Nina on the ground kissing.

I growled. She sweat dropped, backing away with the camera close to her. Ichii noticed this my agry growl and instinctively stood in between me and Sarasa.

"Now Zero." Ichii said with a smirk. "You shouldn't do this to your sister in law." He said playfully.

I felt Nina's arms around me, I turned to look at her, but her lips crashed into mine. I closed my eyes shut, forgetting Ichii and Sarasa. Pulling out my right hand to caress her cheek with my thumb. When she let go we stared into each others gaze for awhile, until Ichii cleared his throat.

"That was-" he was cut off with Sarasa's squealing.

"CUTE!"

I inwardly sighed, she maybe my sister in law, but she needs to calm down.

"Aw how sweet. Really, I find it adorable...unfortunately, the fun has to end somewhere. Right?" Said a voice I know all to well.

Ichii sneered. "What do you want Sarafina?"

"Oh, I just wanted to finish what I've started." She said, materialized from the shadows.

I got up with palms outstretched. "Sarasa, take Nina and get out of here." I said sternly.

Sarasa's happy and cheery expression changed as she nodded firmly at our direction. Grabbing her hand she pulled Nina towards the exit.

"No! Zero! I can fight." Nina said worried for me and Ichii's well being.

"That's ok Nina, we can handle this. Besides you have to remember, you have to take care of one more person inside of you." Ichii said not taking his eyes off Sarafina.

Sarafina laughed maliciously and went into offensive stance. "How cute. Your girlfriend wants to protect you Zero! It's a shame she'll die with you." Sarafina taunted her palms began to glow with the color orange.

Fire. I said to myself as I prepared for it.

"Elemental Fire. Phoenix Breath." Fire shot out from her palm creating a large bird, swooping down towards Nina and Sarasa's direction.

"No!" Ichii and I yelled, as Ichii ran towards them outstretched his arms and yelled crystal barrier.

A crystal ball protected Nina and Sarasa from the flaming bird. Sarafina pouted. "You destroyed my pet."

Ichii glared at the red head. "How dare you! If you lay a single finger or magic on any of my sisters, you're done for!" He sneered.

Sarafina's green eyes widened as she faked shocked. "My! Those are harsh words! Especially to a lady like me who should not be exposed to such ferocity." An evil smile broke out on her lips. "Hate to break it to you, I have more magic up my sleeves."

"Not if I can't help it." I shouted. "Destruction Magic. Magic Cannon!"

I blasted a bright blue light out of my hands as she tried to block it. Her attempt on blocking my magic failed her and knocked her back a few feet. I smiled smugly. "That's for almost hurting my annoying sister in law, and flat chested girlfriend."

I could hear Ichii's chuckle, Nina's grumble and Sarasa's squeal. Sarafina stood back up and wiped the blood from her lips.

"Impressive, seems you've been training." She said. "I'm afraid that isn't enough to beat me."

"Elemental Magic. Death Hurricane"

Two gigantic hurricanes materialized behind her as she pointed one of it towards me and the other to Nina and Sarasa. It's a good thing I charmed this garden so my flowers won't die from this battle. She smiled maliciously. "Let's see you try to stop these, pretty boy." She taunted Ichii.

"With pleasure." Ichii said. "Defensive Magic. Crystal Barrier!"

He was able to block our hurricanes, and smiled smugly at Sarafina, who only smiled back. We were all puzzled by this expression, but did not let our guards down. Suddenly she was behind Ichii, pulling out a knife she stabbed him.

Me: dun dun dun...Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: I'm back...sorry

Chapter 15 Gem of Desires

Zero POV

Once I open my eyes and wondered why I hadn't been hit by wind yet. To my astonishment I saw Ichii in front of me, taking the blow. Nina gasped and yelled his name with Sarasa, and his body fell limp in front of me.

I was now trembling with fear, rage and revenge. Ichii was like an older brother to me, my partner in crime. Clenching my fist I glared at her, but she just laughed. A cold bloodied laugh.

"My, this is very interesting indeed!" She said in delight, her eyes filled with blood lust. "So did not see this coming."

"You bitch." I muttered.

"Such colorful words!" She taunted.

I growled in furiously as I lunged for her. She jumped away from me and punched me straight in the gut. She leaned in her lips meeting my ear. "You can't win. Give up."

I pushed her off me and backed away from her. Sarafina laughed melancholy and she dangled a jem in front of us. My brows furrowed in confusion, like what does that jem has to do with anything? Sarasa gasped and dashed towards Sarafina. Nina took this confusion as an opportunity to aid Ichii. She dived towards his body and silently prayed that he's still alive.

Sarafina dodged Sarasa's attempted to take the jem.

"Sarasa, you're loosing your touch." Sarafina said mocked sadness in her tone.

Sarasa glared at Sarafina. "How did you get that? That is only meant for-"

Sarafina cut her off by sneering. "For him." She hissed menacingly. Her green eyes shined in anger as she glanced at me.

"Zero!" Nina called for me.

I turned around as I sat beside her looking down at Ichii. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's going to be alright. Ichii is a tough guy." Nina spoke, her voice was shaky.

She used her telekenisis and lifted Ichii's body up. "Get out of here Nina. I'll try to handle Sarafina, call my brother." I ordered her.

Nina nodded and teleported both her and Ichii to safety.

"Sarafina! Give it back." Sarasa warned Sarafina.

"No. I worked to hard to reach my goal, and now that I have this no one can stop me." She said and disappeared.

I groaned in frustration, what was with the disappearing acts? I ran towards my sister-in-law as I helped her steady herself. She had earned my respect to a whole new level. While I was standing and gaping at Sarafina's findings, she took the initiative to fight her and take back what never belonged to that witch. Even if she did failed, she at least tried.

"Come on, steady." I encouraged her as we slowly walked to the stairs.

"Young Master!" One of the guards exclaimed when they saw me approach the stairwell.

I handed them Sarasa and continued to walk up. "Inform my brother to meet me in the library, as well as Lady Nina. This is important." I demanded.

One of the guards who was carrying a now sleeping Sarasa in his arms said, "But sir! He is in a meeting negotiation and has requested not to be disturbed."

"Requested." I hissed. "While I demanded. Go!" I barked.

They scrambled and nearly dropped Sarasa. "Be careful!" I yelled after them.

Walking down the mansion's hallways one of the maids rushed in to meet me. "The library is now open for your need, young master." She said and curtsied.

I gave her a curt nod to show that I have heard what she just said. Once I reached the library I opened the doors and entered. Sitting on one of the couches across from Jeff was Nina, as I sat beside her. Jeff looked...pissed. I probably would be as well if I was in some important meeting then my inconsiderate brother just barged in and-wait I just did that.

"What now Zero? Didn't they tell you that I was in a middle of something." He said irritated.

"Didn't they tell you your wife is unconscious and her little brother is probably dead?" I said calmly.

Jeff raised an eyebrow in question towards us, and Nina spoke. "Sarafina just surprised us with her daily visits. She ended up giving Ichii at least five broken ribs, two one the left and three on the right, a shattered shoulder blade and his knee is dislocated. All from her infamous wind element attack."

Jeff's face became pale and I can feel his pain. Ichii was a part of the family, whatever affected the family would affect us, as a whole. I relaxed a bit when I heard that Ichii was going to live. Nina grasped my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"This is not a very good news. If all these damages just came from one blow, what about multiple ones?" Jeff said and sighed. "Besides, we needed Ichii to locate the healer. We can't do that without him."

"Why can't we get someone else to go?" Nina asked.

"It's because no one has a map of where she is specifically located. Except Gou and Ichii." Jeff remarked.

I cursed and got up from the couch, letting go of Nina's hand. "Then we should wait for Ichii's recovery. Unless you want to send Gou?" I commented.

"No, no. We have enough morphines to help make his recovery faster. No need for Gou." Jeff agreed and stood up. "But that she demon is a problem. I'll speak to one of our guard commanders then I'll inform you on what we think."

Before Jeff could reach the knob I did a quick sidestep, so I was in front of him. "There was this gem stone Sarafina was holding, which caused Sarasa to fight her to take back the stone. She claimed it was something she needed to get what she wanted."

Jeff stiffened and turned completely pale. His blue eyes radiated panic. I didn't back down on this, if Sarasa was so keen into taking that gem away from Sarafina, even risking her life. Then it must be too important not to be in her hands.

"Gem of desires." He breathed.

"Gem of desires?" I repeated slowly.

Jeff nodded grimly, his eyes not meeting mine. "It has the power to grant any wishes."

"Like a genie?"

He shook his head and looked back at me. "No, the genie is limited. Unlike the gem it has no limits to what you can wish, and the number of wishes. Besides, genies don't even exist."

Nina stalked by my side after Jeff departed and led us to our suite, claimed it has been a long day and should take some rest.

The next day I moped around the garden. Honestly I still haven't forgotten about our ruined dinner moment. I chuckled silently, Nina just gets interesting everyday. Kicking a small rock that was in my path I noticed Jan sitting on a chair facing the rose garden. Where Sarasa should be taking care of it by now. Unfortunately she and Ichii were in the infirmary, unconscious.

I grabbed another chair and sat by my nephew. He doesn't seem to have notice my presence since he made no such movement. I sighed and placed my hand on his head and smiled sadly. Jan looked at me, with bright blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It's ok kido let it out." I whispered.

Jan broke down then, I know it was probably the hardest on him. His mother was in comma and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Zero, Jan there you guys are. I was getting a bit worried." Nina said.

I smiled at her and pulled her down so she sat on my lap. Jan stopped crying and a smile graced his lips. He had became fond of Nina and the feeling was mutual.

Nina placed a palm on her baby bump and rubbed the spot. I kissed her shoulder and sighed, there was so many things going on now that I keep forgetting that Nina wasn't fit to fight anymore. Pearl and Zura surprised us by popping out of the rose garden. Jan squealed and played tag with Pearl and Zura, leaving me and Nina alone.

"Zero, Jeff suggested that I should go back." Nina whispered.

I froze on the spot anbd stopped rubbing her swelling belly. Jeff asked her to go back? I guess I could understand with all the Sarafina stuff going on, but I just can't let her go that easily.

"I-I think it's for the best." I started.

Nina's body went rigid and tensed. She slowly turned to look at me with betrayal, hurt, upset, and confusion all on her face. "What?" Her voice was dangerously low.

Oh shit, I gulped and slowly exhaled. No turning back now, she needs to be safe. "Nina, I think it is for the best. With all the hysterics going on here-" she cuts me off with a growl.

"I dare you Zero, to personally drag me back to earth, and I swear I will cut your balls off!" She threatened.

"Uh-" I was speechless, she never used anything vulgar against me. Her glare intensified and dared me to say anything, and I took the dare. "Nina, it isn't safe for you, or the child! Think about our baby's safety!" I exasperated.

Nina POV

I stared at my blue haired boyfriend, dumb founded. Was this the same boy who used to pick on me for not having 'sex appeal.' Tears blurred my vision as I clung to him. I don't want to go back home and leave him and Ichii behind. In fact this was my new home, with a new family. I felt his arms encircled around my waist as he kissed my cheek wiping tears away from my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." I cried.

"Shh, you won't lose me." He said.

I clutched his shirt and cried harder. I am in love with the most insensitive, inconsiderate, irresponsible idiot in the world.

"Please! Don't make me go back." I pleaded him.

"Nina, it isn't safe here, not anymore." He said quietly, gripping my arm tightly.

"N-no, I'll-I'll listen to you. If you tell me to go I'll go, if you tell me to jump I'll jump out of your way! I'll train harder." I was so desperate now he was going to send me back. After the exam and saving the earth from the evil pearl that was just extracted from my gut. They left me and promised to return soon, but for two years, I've waited, and waited, until I just lost hope.

Now that I finally have them back I'm not leaving him, or Ichii. This was my fight as well. I cupped his cheeks forcing his eyes to meet mine. I landed a kiss on his lips, a desperate one that said I loved him too much to let him go. He kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist. Tilting my head back he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth as he stuck his tongue in me. My knees quivered trying to keep up with him.

We let go as we came up for air. I laid my head on his chest and breathed. Zero's muscles relaxed underneath his shirt, rubbing my back with low circles.

"Please, don't let me go." I whispered.

"We'll see." Zero said.

We stayed like this for a while, until I fell asleep in his arms.

Zero POV

I dropped Nina off at our room after she fell asleep. I aimlessly walked down the hallway leading to the clinic. I planned on checking at Ichii's progress, as well as Sarasa's.

Opening the doors to the clinic I sneaked inside, before the doctor sees me and asks for my daily check ups. Honestly I am getting to lazy for these check ups.

"Zero! So glad you remembered your schedule."

I nearly face palmed my self at the irony. Forcing myself to turn around I gave the doctor a quick grin. "Ah, yeah. But I wanted to check up on Ichii and Sarasa first, if you don't mind."

He looked at me skeptically like I was going to run out after checking on them. No shit sherlock, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of guessing right.

"Sorry Zero, therapy first then you can see them." He spoke.

"Aw, but-"

"Don't. It's a good thing I saw through your disguise." He said. "Now come along."

I huffed crossing my arms and snorted at him, but followed him anyways. He offered a seat and I reluctantly sank my but on it.

The process was long and boring as usual, he had to ask questions like 'do you feel dizziness this past few weeks?' I nearly wanted to punch the guy in the face for asking these questions over and over again.

"They were a part of the process Zero, sorry for not being so entertaining." He said sarcastically after the check ups.

"Can I go see them now?" I whined.

He rolled his eyes but lead me the way to their rooms. We stopped by Sarasa's first because she was the closest. When I popped my head at the door frame, I noticed Jeff and Jan here as well. Sitting beside Sarasa's bed side they stared at her, afraid to miss any signs that she might wake up.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Still unconscious but physically? Her wounds are healing and her broken bones are mending itself." He said

I sighed in relief. "That's a relief." I said then looked at the bed beside Sarasa's, it was Ichii. "But what about Ichii?"

The doctor went by Ichii's bedside and examined his blood pressure. Then took at his folder. "He too seems to be doing well, just not conscious either."

Another goodnews that will help me rest easily tonight. I thanked the doctor and left the clinic making my way to our room, but first I need to consult Jeff about Nina's departure. Each step I took felt like the hallway walls were coming closer down on me.

Me: this might be the shortest chapter but atleast Ichii is alive :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zero POV

The walls began to close on me which was strange because I don't remember having dangerous walls in the mansion. I tried to run down the hall but it felt like there was no end to it. Blood pounding in my ears creating the ringing noises I held up my hands and began to use magic.

"Zero! Wait! Don't do that!"

What? Who's saying that? "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Zero, wake up!"

Nina.

"Nina? Where are you? Nina!"

My eyes fluttered open, everything was a blur at first but my eyes soon adjusted and I saw Nina in front of me, asleep. I looked around the room and found myself to be in the clinic. What happened yesterday? I slowly sat up and sighed, stroking Nina's red luscious hair. She looked adorable asleep, a lot less vicious too.

"Mmmh. Zero?" She murmured in her sleep.

I chuckled at the cuteness, she even speaks my name at her sleep. I laid back down and sighed, one hand on her hair and the other behind my head. I didn't have the heart to wake Nina up just so I can wonder, what happened last night? But of course I'm a very considerate person with a soft spot for red heads with flat chest.

A knock on the door and Nina woke up with a start.

"Wha?" She said bobbing her head around. Nina touched her left side of her cheek and her face scrunched together. "Oh ew. Is this drool? Zero's rubbing of on me." She grumbled.

"That was an offensive insult." I remarked seeing as she never noticed I was awake.

Nina gasped and then suddenly smacked me on the head. "Idiot! What the hell were you thinking fainting in the middle of the night! Getting us all worried and-"

"Ahem."

We both turned to look at a man with a strange suit. I certainly do not recognize him, but that's probably my on going amnesia talking. Nina stopped her lecture and turned around to face the man.

"Oh, um sorry but do you need anything?" Nina stammered.

The man shook his head and looked past Nina. His gaze staring intently at me that it gave me the chills. Seriously who was this guy?

"Sorry to disturb you but I am looking for Jeff?" The man said.

"Oh, he's in the study room. I'll ring for the maids to show you." Nina replied as she walked to the red button.

I noticed how she placed one hand on top of her now protruding belly. I couldn't help but smile at this image. A few more months from now she'll give birth to our new born child. I'll just have to be strong enough to be able to see it.

The man left with the maid and Nina shuts the door. She slowly turned around giving me her angry and irritated face. Is this what Jeff was buzzing about when Sarasa was pregnant? Something about hormones gone wack?

Nina took slow small steps towards me and smirked. "Seriously? What were you thinking?" She asked her voice was dangerously low.

Now if I didn't die because of leukemia it would be because of my hormone crazed girlfriend.

"I don't know. Just that the hallway was getting smaller, suffocating me til I pass out." I was technically telling the truth.

Nina sighed as she sat back down on the bed, rubbing her belly. Her eyes never leaving my face. "The doctor took some of your blood and are doing a test on it."

"I see." Was all I could say.

"Good news? Ichii was released from the clinic a week ago, so now he's off looking for the healer." Nina said.

"A week?" I yelped.

Nina nodded.

"I've been asleep for a week?" I said again.

"Yes, that is why the doctors find it strange because you were out for a week! They needed to do the blood test and currently they still haven't even figured out what's wrong with you." Nina huffed.

Just then the door flew open with a pale, really pale Jeff and that same man from before.

"Yo." I greeted Jeff happily.

Jeff didn't return my greeting nor did he smile back. He just simply looked at Nina and asked her to come outside. Nina reluctantly stood up and left my side, she kissed my cheeks and walked out with Jeff. The man let them through as he shut the door.

"Zero Fujiyaka, right?" The man spoke holding my medical file.

I nodded.

"I am Doctor Takashi. I was recently hired by your brother to check up on your case." He explained.

I nodded once again. I never liked talking to doctors it just reminded me of my mother on her deathbed.

"Now, I have the results of your blood test. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Dr. Takashi asked.

I pondered on this for a moment and thought maybe the good news might be easier to hear. "Good news." I replied.

Nina POV

Jeff took me out of Zero's clinic room and dragged me to the library. I sat down on the arm chair stroking my enlarged belly. I'll be honest to the ladies out there who says being pregnant was amazing. They were lying. It wasn't the most amazing thing that was happening. In fact it was the most irritating, I mean everyday I have a craving for the weirdest things!

It began two days ago, the baby bump was obviously showing but at least I could tolerate it. Then I had this sudden craving for fish sticks, at nine pm in the evening! Then I would yell for no reason, cry for no reason, feel excited for no reason. Seriously, and this won't stop until two months from now.

I sighed defeated, this baby was going to be my first and last. I hope.

"Nina I want you to go back to earth." Jeff said urgently.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine here!" I exclaimed.

"Look, it's not safe anymore for you, Pearl or your unborn child."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You're hiding something Jeff. I want in on it. Now!" I demanded.

Jeff winced at my tone, probably reminiscing the time Sarasa was pregnant with the similar problems as I am having now. I crossed my arms on my chest and smirked triumphantly. Did I mention my boobs got bigger? This was probably the only upside to this pregnancy.

"Alright I'll tell you, but promise me this information will not leave this room!" He said sternly.

"Yes, Jeff."

"Before dad disappeared he left something, a heirloom to be precise. This heirloom came from the elemental tribe and is very valuable to them, until two hundred years ago. Our great grand father stumbled onto their territory. Now you see the elemental tribe are kinda...I don't know, possessive? Not to mention territorial, so what grandad did was he negotiated with them said he didn't mean to trespass and offered them the gem of desires, that was later taken back by father. He thought it was too dangerous for them to have the gem."

"When I was seven years old dad showed me the current research he was making. He was studying about the harp of hearts, he searched for the pieces and put them together, the gem of desires, the harp of love and the music sheet called Kibou No Kane Oto. Apparently it had the most beautiful melodies, unfortunately it destroys people. At least that's what dad said before he disappeared and hid all those pieces. I personally thought they were never to be seen again, not til recently." Jeff finished.

I then remembered Sarafina holding a green gem stone calling it the gem of desires. No wonder Sarasa was desperate to take it from her, it could cause a ruckus.

"So now what? Just for that you want me to go back home?" I said incredulously. "And what was the heirloom? The harp of hearts?"

Jeff scratched his head. "Yes and no. Yes because he kept the harp here, no because I don't think he wants Zero to find out. Especially since dad made sure only Zero's DNA compound can only access the security. And going home? I was hoping you'd agree."

I stuck my palm out on his face. "You thought wrong."

Jeff sighed sadly and got up. "Remember Nina, I usually get things to go my way. Don't blame me if I did something that you won't like." He warned me.

I snorted and waved good bye.

"Pregnant women." Jeff muttered.

Pearl flew and fell on top of my belly, snuggled closely and stayed there. Looking back at me with intriguing eyes. That was when I felt it, the baby's kick. I was pretty sure Pearl felt it too since he flew up with a shocked expression. Tears pooled around my eyes, as I rubbed my belly calming my unborn child.

"Maybe being pregnant isn't so bad." I sobbed quietly.

Pearl sat there not saying anything as he patted me with his small hands. I smiled reassuringly at Pearl. I was just hoping Zero would get better so I could tell him this news. I made my way back to Zero's clinical room and knocked.

"Come in." Zero said.

I let myself in only to find Zero lying on the bed with a grim expression. When he saw it was me his face softened and smiled. He motioned me to come closer and I did only to see tear streaked marks on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried for his well being.

Zero shook his head. "Nothing, Nina."

"You're lying."

"I'm not, trust me?"

"Always." I said, but still have a seed of doubt lingering in my heart.

A week has passed, and Zero began to gradually slip in and out of consciousness so frequently that it began to freak me out a bit. Every time I asked if he needed to see the doctors he'd refuse and tell me to go back to my room. I always followed his orders because if I don't I'm scared he might carry stress because of that.

I slipped out of his room because he told me too and that was when I noticed a standby nurse with that man who came in the other week. It seemed to me he was a doctor, probably checking up on Zero. When I met his gaze he gave me a sympathetic sad smile.

I questioned that look since it was engraved inside my head. What did that mean? Did that me they have the results of his blood test? If so maybe Zero will tell me tomorrow.

"Nina, over here." Sarasa said motioning me to the garden.

I followed her to the garden and sat on the bench. Jan was sprawled against the grass, sleeping peacefully.

"Nina did Jeff say anything to you, about Zero's condition?" Sarasa asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he told me about the heirloom and stuff." I replied.

"Not that condition-" Sarasa was cut of by Jeff's cough.

"Sorry about that but it's getting late." He said bringing Sarasa and Jan inside the house. Jeff looked back at me with the same sad smile that doctor flashed at me. What's going on?

The next morning the first thing I did was run into Zero's room. Slamming the door open startling him from his sleep.

"Wah?" He said disoriented and dazed.

"What's the results?" I asked straight to the point.

Zero was quiet for a while. "Good news or Bad?" He said quietly.

"Is there suppose to be a good news?" My voice shook when I said this.

"I'm dying."

What?

Didn't think I heard that right.

Zero dying?

Never.

He told me he'll stay with me.

Guess forever was just impossible for him.

What about our child?

Will he or she now how amazing their father was?

How much time does he have?

I will never now, because right after the moment he said those two words, I felt like my whole world shattered right in front of me. And there was nothing that I can do to prevent this.

Nothing.

I felt helpless.

Useless.

I felt like dying myself.

Funny how the tears didn't flow right after he said that.

Am I that heartless?

Or maybe it's because if I cried, I know that it's real...and I don't want it to be real.

Not now.

Not ever.

Zero, I love you, you know that right?

A/N: I want to thank my reviewers;

bigboots

NinaYamada-Zero - my whole inspiration right here guys, I really want to thank her so much, so sweetpea if you're reading thanks for all the small talks and chats bout save me lollipop.

SailorDeathMoon

Bunneh

sayamichishige

Kazane Hime

xXRainbowMewXx

.geek.28

zero lover 79

Hoobeehoo

zerolovermamottelollipop

Funny L

LG Keybo - oh chin, I'm glad you enjoy this story lolz good luck on our last exam on monday! Whoot hoot. You're gonna watch my year end semester Dance Crew show right?

Anywayz you're all awesome readers and reviewers if you guys weren't there I wouldn't be pulling this story out from haitus. Thank you! XX.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zero POV

There I said it.

I'm dying.

I looked up at her face and saw no tears.

It could only mean one thing.

She doesn't believe it.

She doesn't want it to be real.

Yea? Well I don't want it to be real either.

Too bad reality doesn't agree with us.

"How long?"

I snapped back into reality.

"What?"

She clenched her fist.

"How long?"

I shut my eyes close then open them.

"Five more months."

Nina's mouth opened and closed like a fish breathing out of water. I could only stare at her and waited for her to say something.

"Well?" I said.

Nina's current demeanor changed and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Rubbing her belly she looked down at her swelling bump, not taking her eyes off it.

"Nina." I said quietly. "I'm not going to die..."

At this Nina snapped. "Not going to die? Not going to die! Zero you only have five months left to live."

"The doc said I could get an operation to stop the spread of the cancer to my lungs." I said calmly.

"What has Jeff said about this?" She asked.

"He said with the current time we have now, I might as well start going back in missions."

"Is he crazy? There is no way I am letting you out knowing how your condition has worsened." She snapped angrily.

I sighed. I knew she was going to act like this.

"Nina it's just for three months the rest of two months would be spent on the operation." I explained.

"And that is going to help me feel relieved?"

"Um...yes?"

Nina narrowed her eyes there was no way she was backing down on this. She paced around the room with a determined face on. Now that was a really bad sign, it was the same face she used when Ichii and I told her to stay home when Pearl was...still a pearl going crazy.

"Nina..." I warned.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"Enough. Jeff's decisions were absolute, so you might as well let it be."

Nina clenched her fist and growled. I tried my best not to flinch from her feisty gesture. I took a deep breath and slowly let it go, she has to understand that within the three months I need to finish off what my father started, or at least what Jeff had told me yesterday.

"I don't want to lose you." She said collapsing on the ground.

I tried to pull her up from the ground but she wouldn't budge. She laid there slumped, exhausted and upset, she thinks she could change my fate well she was wrong. I slid off the bed and kneeled in front of her. Kissing her forehead I cupped her face to make her look at me.

Reluctantly she met my gaze and tears were threatening to fall. Nina was trying to act tough again, by wearing a stern mask that said, 'you can't go and you better listen or I'll make you.' But now that the mask broke there was no hiding for her, she was now vulnerable her emotions were laid out in front of me.

I sighed. "Nina." I murmured kissing her lips.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I mumbled then kissed her again, more urgently this time.

Nina refused to utter a word, she only accepted my kisses and kissed me back with much more passion and urgency. Every time I let go to say something she'd whimper in irritation.

I chuckled and stole one last kiss from her before getting up. Looking down at the pregnant girl I love I tried to carry her onto the bed.

She squealed when she landed on the bed and tried to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"Nuh-uh. You've been a bad girl Nina," I said with honey dripping down every word I said.

She glared. "How am I being the bad one? I was trying to protect you!" She said with a huff.

I kissed her temple. "And that is why I love you, so stubborn and realistic."

She flushed at my comment and placed her palms on my chest, slightly pushing me away. "Flattery won't get you anywhere," She said.

I shook my head. "No it won't, but I was kinda hoping it would," I said tickling her sides.

Her laughter filled the boring, ordinary, and plain clinic room, and it made me feel like everything was fine again.

Ichii POV

After waking up from the hospital I was immediately reported on a mission. I didn't really have the right to complain since I was out of commission for a long time. Hunching my back I climbed up the mountain to find a small cottage in the field. An elderly woman was outside her cottage tending her rose garden.

"Uh, excuse me," I said politely.

The lady glanced at me and motioned me to come closer. I did and noticed how her eyes were two different colors, on the right was deep violet and on the left was seablue color.

This was the healer, definitely.

"I've been expecting you," she said and smiled.

"Let me guess you have consulted your crystal ball and predicated my visit," Ichii chuckled.

"Actually Jeff called and informed me of your arrival," she chuckled.

My lip twitched up, of all the things she could have said, the most unexpected news was the shock.

"I assume you know why I am here?"

She nodded at me and motioned me inside.

"Your friend needs this," she said as she walked over to her desk and fished out a glass vial with gold liquid in it. I came closer examining the vial without holding the vial itself. "What's in it?" I asked.

"Magic potion, used to heal any illness, including leukemia," she answered.

I took the vial and squinted at the color. "The ingredient?" I murmured to myself.

The woman in front of me chuckled snapping me out of my world. I glanced at her and gently placed the vial back on the desk.

"What is so amusing?" I asked with a smile.

"You are, dear boy why are you being so cautious?"

I stood rigid, tensed keeping my smile implanted on my face. "Cautious? Of what?"

The woman handed me the vial and looked at me with her piercing red eyes. "You tell me," she replied and ushered me outside.

I thanked her and she told me to visit her anytime since being a healer wasn't always filled with people around her.

Cautious...

This Serafina thing was getting into me. Ever since her last attack I couldn't shake of the feeling that something bigger was coming.

When I reached home I was greeted by Jan's massive bear hug. I laughed and caught the boy.

"Hello to you too," I laughed.

"Where have you been? Uncle Zero just woke up!" Jan said excitedly.

He jumped of my arm and tugged my sleeves. "Come on! Let's go, I know you guys haven't had those bonding times since he told you he was sick," Jan said.

I smiled at him and nodded letting him lead me to Zero. Jan knocked twice, the door swung open and revealed a disheveled Nina. My smile dropped and I covered Jan's eyes. They were probably making out to an extent. Jan clawed at my hand, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He said in irritation.

I leaned in to whisper. "It's best this way," then chuckled.

Nina seemed to have recovered she started to comb through her stringy hair with her fingers. "Ooh! Sorry there you guys can come in if you want," she said and opened the door wider.

Jan ran through the open space and jumped on the bed with the laughing Zero. I raised my eyebrow in question, looking at Nina. She shrugged.

"He demanded that he needed two cups coffee in the morning," she said.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation. An annoying Zero was the worst thing anyone could get.

"Ichii! Buddy!" Zero yelled and tackled me.

I lost my footing and fell backwards. Glaring at the blue spiked idiot I pushed him back. He quickly jumped back rubbing his neck laughing sheepishly.

Sometimes I wonder if he really was seventeen.

Nina POV

When he told me that he only had a certain amount of time left I felt like the world ended. It wasn't even the kind where all the girls wail because of a bad break up. Nope, it was the same kind when my aunt's husband left her for the military.

The clenching pain in my chest said it all, and that was all I needed to assure myself that I love him so much.

"Nina!" Jan hugged my waist laying his head on my enlarged belly.

"When Uncle Zero comes back from his mission we'll go celebrate, right?"

Jan doesn't know, of course he doesn't if he did then he wouldn't be smiling now. Jan would be so crushed, Zero was like his older brother, someone he admired. I hugged him back, as tears fell from my face.

"Why are you crying? Isn't it great? Ichii found the healer and the medication," Jan said.

I froze. "What?"

"Ichii went this afternoon," Jan said. "Ne? Ichii-nii."

Ichii rubbed the back of his head and fished out a golden vial. "Aa, it's right here."

Zero snatched it from his grasped. "Cool, it's gold."

Ichii smacked his head and took back the vial. "You can't take this yet."

"And why ever not? It's the antidote right? To heal his cancer, so why don't we give it to him! The sooner the better," I said frantically.

Ichii sighed. "Nina, the doctor hasn't given the go signal, it would take at least three months to analyze this," he explained.

"Analyze what? Didn't you go to the healer?"

"Aa, but uh. She could be a traitor too..." He trailed off.

Jeff opened the door. "Nina, the portal is ready, go home," he said sternly.

I planted my feet on the ground. "Like hell I am," I said crossing my hands on my chest.

Sarasa wasn't far behind, and as she caught up with us she pat Jeff on the shoulder.

"If she doesn't want to go don't force her Jeff!"

"Fine, Zero what should she do? Stay and get hurt or go home and wait for our call?" Jeff asked looking Zero directly in the eyes.

Zero stopped jumping on the bed with Jan and returned Jeff's gaze. "Go home," he said without an ounce of hesitation.

Ichii held his hands out. "Whoa, what is this? Since when did you both talk about Nina's safety? Isn't she suppose to be in it. After all it is her you are talking about," he said worried about the outcome.

That's right, I should have a say in this. It doesn't matter what Jeff or Zero say. This is my choice.

"Before you say anything keep in mind, Nina. You are no longer just one person," Jeff warned me.

I huffed in irritation. "Of course I know that! I'm not dumb."

Suddenly the room began to vigorously shake. I nearly fell forward on my face. If it wasn't for Ichii saving me then I would've totally fallen.

"Hello again! I'm here to kill what I've injured!" Sarafina sang.

"Guess it starts now," Zero said as he lunged for her.

She dodged his attack and laughed to spite him. "So you aren't that stupid as your file said, just impulsive and irrational if you ask me."

Zero growled but before he could strike he collapsed and coughed vigorously.

"Zero!" I yelled running after him.

Sarafina turned her attention to me and used wind magic to scoop me up.

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise.

She commanded the wind to bring me closer to her. Sarafina's piercing emerald eyes examined me as I squirmed and try to escape. A sly smile graced her perfect lips as she pulled me away from her. I have to teleport out of her magic.

Sarafina seemed to have knew what I was thinking and laughed. "Silly girl you can't use your magic if I am using mine. That is your disadvantage since you are not a pure witch."

And with that said she swooped me into darkness.

Zero Pov

I saw her take Nina away before I pass out from exhaustion. I swear when I find her, she's as good as dead. Especially if she laid a single finger on Nina.

A/N: sorry for late update but hey! I finished :) please read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nina POV

I woke up to find green eyes staring back at me. I blinked once...twice...and snap. Nothing happened, not a single emotion coursed through my veins. It was like being void of feeling emotions. Is that even possible? Probably I mean this was Zero's world right? Instinctively my hand landed on my grown belly, with rhythmic strokes I was able to soothe the distress of my unborn child. It was constantly kicking at my insides for a while, but it didn't seem to bother me. Nope, not one bit.

"So, finally awake I see," she said.

My eyes trained on my belly as I didn't make a single indication that I heard her.

Her claw like fingers grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Forcing my hazel orbs to meet her frosty green ones. She smiled all sinister like and licked her bottom lip.

"Alright princess, let's get things straight. If you answer my questions properly I'll let you and your baby go, safe and sound," she hissed at my ear, "but! If the information you gave me is invalid and unsatisfying. Well, say goodbye to mini-you."

I wanted to punch her, slap her and maybe rip her perfect ginger hair off her head. She shouldn't dare threaten me about my baby! Unfortunately I did neither, I tried to open my mouth but it wouldn't budge. She must have drugged me with something, so I could only glare at her.

Sarafina through her head back and laughed. "Oh how rude of me not to tell you about your condition," she yanked harder on my hair, "don't worry your pretty little head about it, it's not permanent, it last for a few days...maybe."

I could only glare at her while my free hand lie limp beside me.

She let my hair go as it fell in front of my face. "Good girl, I think we just made a deal."

Sarafina sauntered gracefully to the next room, and brought back a needle. In the inside I was trembling with fear, on the outside I was still a zombie. She knelt down beside me and injected the fluids that were inside the syringe.

"Truth Serum, it should release you from your paralyse serum for a while. Before it reverts back to it again," she stood up and glanced down at me.

"Talk, what do you know about your pretty little boyfriend?" She interrogated.

My mouth began to move without my permission and suddenly words began to spill out like a fountain.

"I met Zero two years ago-well three years now- when he was taking his wizardry exam. I accidentally swallowed the pearl and that caused him and Ichii to protect me from other examines. I knew he had an older brother who was married, and a little nephew, but I didn't know that he was a part of a very successful family here in his world. I just recently discovered he was diagnosed with leukaemia and his father...left him something..." I trailed off at the end.

That piece of information always felt important, but I could never remember what he was left with. Personally in the situation I was in right now, that should be a good thing.

Sarafina raised her fine red eyebrow and gestured her hand to say 'continue,' but I could only sighed and stare at her.

"That's it," I replied.

Her green eyes glowed as she growled her frustration, "You said his father left Zero an important heirloom, what is it?"

I shrugged, if she was going to hurt me well good luck with that bitch. I will not hesitate to use my telekinisis powers on her.

"I didn't say it was important, I said 'something.' Besides you're the one that gave me the serum, shouldn't you know, that is all I know," I replied to her.

Sarafina's eyes dimmed a bit as she stomped her foot like a child. "I can't believe this! I kidnapped the most USLESS being," she shrieked.

"Why is it so important for you to kill Zero? Shouldn't you be looking for their missing father instead?" I found myself asking.

Sarafina turned around to look at me, "what a wonderful question," she said.

"The thing is," she continued, "his father isn't a noble as everyone things he is. Did you know his father was an elemental? No. I didn't think so, his father was the one who made our clan rouge. He was also responsible for devising this plan to kill his on child."

Stunned I gaped my mouth open at her.

"Please elaborate," I said.

"The heirloom that should be given to Zero once he finished his first exam was to receive the harp of hearts. But that older brother of his finally caught on with our plan and lied to you and Zero about their father's true purpose.

Their father's motive was to marry into their pathetic family and create a human weapon. Sadly that wasn't the case, you see he failed to bring a human here and testify that his son could turn anyone into a witch, not purely a witch but a witch. It's a power given to him by his father's constant experiments and using the gem of desires and the holy sword he gifted Zero the power to transform any of his love one."

It took time for me to absorbed all this information. Why would Sarafina wanted to kill Zero if his father was a part of their clan. That would mean Zero was an elementalist too.

"But poor Jeff still hasn't figured out one piece of the puzzle," Sarafina said with a smile.

"Oh? And what's that?" I dared to ask.

"We didn't kill their old man as he thinks we did, we staged his death and kidnapped him. He was a defect to our clan, and creating Zero would mean his treason to the wizard council."

"Why would it be treason? What's so wrong about his magic, asides from how he acquired it?" I asked frustrated.

True what Zero's dad did was unethical and downright wrong, and technically I was the first human ever to have received his gift. It also meant Sarasa's lie to me about Pearl giving me the powers.

"I believed you were smarter than that Nina," Sarafina said and paced around the room. "Here's a hint, what do humans all tend to have in common?"

"I don't know, free will? But even you have free will so no that won't be it," I said.

"Greed," she replied.

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth. Of course if his dad could take advantage of our weak mind then he could create an army, but for what? What was the purpose for creating a human wizard army?

Sarafina must've read my mind, "an army to overthrow the council." She laughed.

"Well, that seems...over the top?" I questioned.

"The reason for trying to kill your little boyfriend there is because I can obtain HIS power by doing so," she explained.

My eyes bulged out of the sockets. "What?"

"That's right, I can create my OWN army and rule this place. With that in mind kidnapping his old man just means he could help me achieve this goal," she said and walked away.

Oh my god oh my godohmyfreakingholygod! How could this have happened? How did it turned out like this? Deep breaths right? Right? I was seriously freaking out! With all this information being dumped on me I could barely contain myself. There has to be a way to tell Zero and the others about this. There HAS too! Wait my psychic powers, maybe if I could just concentrate a bit.

Zero POV

"Zero there's something I need to show you," Jeff said.

I nodded my head and let him lead. I didn't have the energy to argue at all. I felt...just...bleh. I can't even describe it. When we reached the library Jeff told me to sit down.

"You seem too calm right now little brother, it's scaring me just a bit," he said.

I shrugged, "I learned to stay calm and wait til the time is right to strike," I muttered.

At this Jeff gave me a horrified look. He stumbled over me and touched my forehead. His expression contorted from horrified to confuse, then pure shock.

"Have you been smoking?" He asked shocked.

I glared at him, "really? Smoked? I should be asking you that."

Jeff gave a sheepish smile, "just asking because it isn't like you to be calm or relaxed. Especially when your girlfriend was kidnapped by a psychopath."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Ok so what's this thing you have to tell me? Or show me?"

Jeff gestured me over and I followed.

"Zero, I lied about a lot of things-"

"Yeah, I kinda got that," I replied cutting him off.

"-and I should have came clean from the beginning and maybe the situation wouldn't be as worse as it is now," he continued on ignoring my comment.

I snorted a laughter. "I wondered how you came up with that conclusion."

Jeff glared this time. "Alright I prefer you irrational, irritating and impulsive."

Jeff began to explain about father's works and how the harp of hearts wasn't scattered. In fact I should have received it three years ago, but Jeff caught on with father's lies and kept it. He also lied about scattering the pieces and a lot of things that I just didn't bother listening too.

"So now you know dad's a defect from Elementalist. Also about Nina's powers," Jeff inquired.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Is it?"

"Well, you gave her magic," Jeff scratched his head.

My eyes bulged out of my face. Hold up a second here. Did I hear what he just said? I gave Nina magic? Me?

"Sarasa lied it about Pearl being responsible, I told her too. You see the point of the harp of hearts is to give other non-witch or wizard powers and the thing is I haven't understood how you were able to give it to her without using the harp," he said as he handed the harp of hearts to me along with the music sheet.

Jeff began to continue explaining about dad's vision about an army to overthrow the council. I stared at Jeff horrified. He was able to gain all this knowledge just from hacking dad's stuff? Not only that, his death wasn't even real.

"I know it's a lot to take it, but we need all the resources we need to beat Sarafina," Jeff said.

"Yeah, and get Nina back," I said determined.

"That's right, now next problem, about the antidote..." Jeff said trailing off.

"What about it?"

"It's safe...so...are you going to drink it?" Jeff asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "No shit sherlock."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but all of a sudden my vision became hazed and blurry. I started to sway a bit and from a distance I could hear Jeff calling for me. I couldn't respond all I could do was welcome the darkness.

Zero!

Zero!

It's me, Nina.

Please, if you get this message answer me.

'Nina?'

Zero! It worked!

'What worked?'

I was able to get through you with my psychic powers!

'Are you alright? Did she hurt you?'

No she didn't, listen did you know about your dad?

'Jeff just told me, especially you.'

H-he did?

'Yeah. He did. Where are you? Let me come and get you.'

Zero you have to stop her, she's a lunatic! She wants to take over this world and use the harp to gain greedy followers.

'Well she's not going to that. Over my dead body she will.'

...

'Sorry bad pun.'

You think? Hey listen when you wake up can you ask Sarsa the average months of a pregnant woman? I totally doubt it's nine here.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was in the hospital wing...again. This was like what now? My fifth visit? Ugh, I suck.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Ichii teased.

I glared at him with a smirk.

"Wassup? Here to kiss me awake?" I joked back.

"Sure why not? Pucker up lover boy," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and my smile faded. "Listen could you call Jeff and Sarsa?"

Ichii nodded and did so.

"Here," he said after calling them.

He laid down a tray filled with food. My stomach began to growl and my mouth watered. I didn't noticed I was this hungry, not until now.

"Thanks Ichii!" I exclaimed and scarfed down the delicious food.

Sarasa was the first to come in. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

"Good, hey Nina just telecommunicated with me, something about pregnancy months," I said.

Sarasa's face turned pink then white. "Uh, Zero how long is she pregnant now?"

I shrugged. "Um...6 months I think, why? Is it actually different?"

She looked at me with disbelief like 'has Jeff never tell you this?'

"Nope," I replied to her look.

She slapped her forehead, "ok yes well, her timeline is almost finished."

I choked on my food and patted my chest. "What? Is it really just 6 months? Not 9?"

"No for normal girls carrying normal babies? That would be 9 but since neither of us are normal..."She said looking away.

Oh Shit.

"JEFF!" I yelled.

Jeff stuck his head inside. "Yes?" He said afraid of what I was going to say.

He was probably eavesdropping.

"Let's go," I said fiercely as I jumped off the bed.

"Wait Zero!" Sarasa said.

Jeff laughed. "Finally I thought you were taking Sarafina's judgment on you way to seriously," he said.

"I was at first when she said I wasn't dumb just irrational and impulsive, but now? I can't waste time. I need to get Nina back NOW. The baby changes everything!" I explained

Nina POV

I woke up with a start as I felt Sarafina yank on my hair.

"Wake up girly, we're going to visit your boyfriend," she said.

"What are you going to do to him?" I hissed.

"How about, finish him off?" Sarafina laughed.

"I was going way to easy on you kids, but now that I see the results of Zero's little gift well there's no need to underestimate him now," she continued.

I watched her in horror. "No," I whimpered.

If Sarafina was just going easy on us then what happens if she was going to go all out this time? It'll definitely finish Zero off. That cannot happen! No, I must warn them...again.

A/N: Late update sorry. I have no excuse for being late, it's just I had a writers block. So yea the next chapter will be about the final battle (and whether Zero will live or die) and the epilogue will be after the next chapter so...

I want to thank you reviewers, favorites and followers, you guys are awesometastic!

Stay safe and keep on dreamin' guys.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Finale with Epilogue.

Zero POV

Zero...

She's coming...

I looked around the room to find Ichii, Jeff, Sarasa and Jan all together in the living room. Jan climbed on my lap and waved his tiny hands around my face. "Uncle Zero?" He said.

I pat on his head. "Sorry there, I dazed off a bit..."

Sarasa sighed in relief and took Jan away from us. Jeff looked back at their plan of attack.

"She's coming," I muttered.

The atmosphere changed within the instant from calm to agitated.

"Who's coming?" Jeff asked.

"You know who. That bitch who took my girlfriend and unborn child," I hissed.

Jeff gave a nervous chuckle and got up. "I'll tell the guards to be more alert..."

"So, what now? If she's coming here does that mean she'll bring Nina along?" I asked myself.

Obviously being a observant friend he was noticed my distress in my tone. Ichii leaned forward and looked straight at the tea set.

"She probably will, just to get you more pissed off than you are now. Also she may possibly threaten their life in front of you," he finished.

"Great," I replied grimly.

"I think we should get out as well, we don't want to do any damages to your dad's study," Ichii said getting up.

I followed him and walked out the door. Just as Ichii was about to yank the door open, wind blew from behind. I turned around to face...her.

"Hello lovelies," she purred.

Nina was beside her looking pale and beaten. I suddenly saw red all over as rage surged through my veins.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Me? Nothing really...I think it's near labor time but, how should I know," she replied as she casually tossed Nina.

Ichii ran and caught her before her head hits the ground.

"Oops, my bad," Sarafina laughed.

I growled and shot destruction magic through my hands. She dodged them elegantly and charged at me. I struggled to avoid her, but I manage.

"Ichii get Nina out of here!" I yelled.

Ichii nodded and ran out the door. "I'll come back!"

"Don't count on it," I murmured.

She smiled and blasted magic out of her palms, laughing menacingly. She danced around the room dodging his attacks gracefully.

"You done?" She taunted.

I was panting, but I wasn't done. I ran towards the other side of her and shot near her, I wasn't planning on shooting her off just yet.

"You missed," she sang.

I smirked and pointed behind her. She followed my finger and cursed. I shot a chandelier and it was coming close to her. I jumped out of the way easily, but since it was coming onto her too fast her dress got caught while she tried to escape and slammed onto the wall.

Jeff, Ichii and the guards were inside, with weapons and ready to fight. I rubbed a dirt of my jaw and looked at them.

"Is it over?" One of those dumb guards asked.

"Doubt it," I replied.

As usual I was always right and Sarafina managed to turn into water and transformed back into her crazy wild self. She was glaring at me, her green eyes glowed as she smiled sinisterly.

"You think that could stop me boy? Think again," she said and lunged at me.

I dodged it and blasted my magic. It hit her, but not enough juice to finish her. She stumbled and gasped as she hit the floor. Ichii hit her with some of his defensive magic and sent her flying across the room.

"No!" Jeff yelled.

"What?" Ichii said confused watching the laughing Sarafina being flown off to the room that has that stupid harp.

"Shit," I muttered and ran after her.

Ichii must've caught on because he started to ran with me. Jeff and the guards began to surround the perimeter just in case she tried to escape.

"Hahaha! I found it, I have it. And now I will use it to kill you," she said once she stepped out from the dust and debris.

"Aw bullshit," I cursed.

"Defensive Magic!" Ichii said trapping her in his bubble.

"Oh this trick again, sorry kid it won't happen twice," she replied happily.

"Twin storms of the wind!"

Wind blew everywhere and two giant sized hurricanes were thrown at us. Ichii held his ground trying not to get pummelled by the wind. I used this to my advantage since no one could see with it I ran through it.

"Destruction Magic," I said and hit her from behind.

By then Ichii's destruction magic fell away and I hit her right on the target.

She shrieked and dropped the harp.

"No!"

"Element Magic, Levitate," a man's voice said.

Jeff tensed behind me and glared at the source of the voice. Sarafina who was sad and depressed a minute ago smiled and jumped for glee.

"My sons, we meet again."

Jeff clenched his fist and glared at the man who claims he was our father. I couldn't recognise him at first. He dyed his hair blonde when it used to be brown, his eyes were still green but they have lost their lustre, he was as tall as he was before but his posture says otherwise.

"Oh goodie! You caught it Paul(A/N: didn't know what name to make up people, should've asked you guys)" Sarafina said.

"Well it would mean throwing away our hard work if I let it drop," he said rubbing his eyes.

Sarafina laughed. "Right, right."

"And now, for the finale," my father said turning to me.

I held up my hands and glared hard at him. "Don't come near me, you were my father before but now? It's over," I said.

"You're right, it is over," he replied.

I didn't bother to wonder what the hell he meant by that. I just shoot magic out of my palms and hope it gets damage done, and maybe destroy that stupid harp as well.

"That's it Zero, try to kill me if you can," Sarafina laughed and attacked back.

Jeff stood his ground and countered her attack. Ichii was behind me supporting everyone that were about to be hit by elemental magic.

Unbeknown to us, Nina was awake, well unknown to the people but me, and since when do I use the work 'unbeknown?' Like what? Anyway she snuck out of the room and told me, mentally, that she was coming to help. I didn't bother arguing with her, we need all the help we can get right now, so we can destroy that harp.

Sarafina shot flames towards me and I didn't have time to dodge so I crossed my arms to block it.

"Elemental Waters, Neptune's Sea," father yelled.

And his magic dispersed the fires before it even touched me. This was getting stranger and stranger.

"Urgh! You pathetic old man! I nearly had him," Sarafina hissed.

Paul rolled his eyes at the irritating red head. He pulled her away from me and glared at her as if he was sending a silent message. Sarafina visibly became pale with understanding.

Nina burst through the study and shot her psychic magic at them. The two comrades jumped out of the way, but dad had his eyes on her.

"She's the one?" He asked.

"Yea, the one and only," Sarafina replied.

"Nina! What are you doing here?" Ichii called exasperated and frustrated.

I feel his pain, it was like de ja vu, like three years ago with Pearl.

"I came here to help, like last time," she said.

"Interesting, you know how to pick 'em son," my dad said from afar.

"Shut up," I hissed back.

"Zero I read their mind. Their gonna-" she screamed when Sarafina rushed at her and back handed Nina.

"Shut up you whore," she said angrily.

"Destruction Magic," I yelled and blasted straight at her.

Sarafina took the hit and laid unconscious on the ground. Nina slowly stood up, but clutched her belly in pain. She moaned as blood trickled down her legs.

"This is bad," Jeff muttered and ordered the guards to take Nina out of this place and call the nurses.

"She's in labour!" Jeff yelled.

Paul stood behind me and yanked my hair and tossed me to the shelves like I was a ragged doll.

"My best creation," he praised.

"I hate you," I spat.

"What else is new? Look just cooperate with me here."

"Why? So you can take over the world? Not gonna happen, pops."

He made a strangled noise behind his throat and glared down at me. He thrust the harp at my face.

"Play it," he commanded.

I looked at him like he was a deranged lunatic.

"You're kidding right? As if I know how to play a harp," I retorted back.

"You don't have to know, I merged your DNA with this harp. You will automatically know what to play with just one touch," he said.

I scrambled back and away from the harp. No way was I going to play that thing. I ran and used magic to avoid him.

Paul desperately tried to keep the harp undamaged as he avoided my attacks.

"If you shot this harp and destroy it, you die with it Zero!" He said.

Really? I die with it? I didn't want to believe him so I kept shooting.

"I know what Sarafina did to you, but that was a part of the plan. If the vessel is weak the power of this harp amplified ten folds!" He explained.

Ten folds? That might as well destroyed me.

"Really? If that's the case then I rather die than to create something evil!" I yelled.

And I meant it. I really did, I didn't want to be the cause for more pain, but this was a sacrifice I was willing to make. This was for Nina and everyone who has ever been a part of my family.

"Destruction Magic!" I aimed for his hand that held the harp.

"Arg," he yelped and let go of the harp.

I dived for it and tossed it to Ichii.

"Catch," I called.

Ichii caught it with his defensive magic. "Zero, are you sure," he said.

I smirked at him. "Give me a minute to bit the shit out of my father," I replied.

I turned around to see him on the ground clutching his injured hand.

"Not so tough now are you, father?" I taunted.

"Why? Why would you give up power?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to end up like you. Power hungry and heartless," I replied coldly. "You never did loved mom either did you? Even if she did everything for you, you still never loved her."

"No, I never did. Not once, and I'm not sorry I drove her to death," he wheezed.

I felt like punching him. I seriously did but knocking him out and let the guards take him was probably the best choice.

"Night dad." I kicked him and let Jeff handle him with Sarafina.

"How is she?" I whispered to Jeff.

"Good, she's resting with your baby girl and boy," he replied.

Twins.

"I hope she turns out like her mother, strong, brave, intelligent and beautiful and I hope the boy turns out to be like me, stubborn, loud, irrational, but will take good care of his baby sister," I said grimly.

"You don't have to do this Zero. We can keep it safe for as long as we can," Jeff said.

I shook my head. "No. If another elemetalist or some insane lunatic comes in and finds out about it, there will be no guarantee that the harp will not destroy the world."

"But Nina-"

I held my hand up. "Nina is a strong girl. I trust her, but just in case...will you take care of her?" I pleaded.

Jeff sighed then looked at Ichii. "Oi! He's talking to you! I've got a wife and a kid of my own you know?" He called.

Ichii rolled his eyes and boinked Jeff's head. "Heard you loud and clear," he replied.

"I trust you guys," I said quietly.

Ichii nodded but I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

"I wanna make a stop at Nina's first," I said and took the harp from Ichii.

We made our way to the clinic silently. I didn't know what else to say to them, but I know they know that I care too much about this matter to let them talk me out of it. It was just that Nina will have to suffer, but I know she can handle it. She's strong no matter what anyone says.

We found Jan, and Sarasa in her room with the two twins. Sarasa held both babies and tried to rock them both to sleep, as soon as she found me she rushed towards me and handed them both to me.

My God they were so beautiful. The girl had the same hazel hair as her mother but had my eyes, the boy had my hair and had her eyes.

"Nina wanted to name the girl Mina, but left the boy's name up to you," Sarasa whispered.

"Rei," I said quietly letting silent tears fall.

Sarasa must have caught on with my expression and the harp I held and left with Jan, Jeff and Ichii.

"Hey kids, I'm sorry, but daddy has to take a long trip away from you guys. But remember that daddy loves you guys very much and make sure to take care of mommy ok? And listen to her because she knows best," my voice broke and I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried knowing I'll never see my kids grow up, I cried for Nina knowing I will never kiss her, hold her or ever talk to her ever again. I cried with the ache of my heart swallowing me. I laid the kids down beside their mother and I sat at the edge of the bed.

I pulled her closer placing her head on my lap, one last time. "Nina, Nina. I remember the day I first met you, I thought you were a stupid girl who just wanted to eat cake. The jokes on me because you certainly rubbed off on me. I love you Nina, I always will and I am so sorry I won't be here to be with you for the ups and downs of life. But I trust that Ichii, Jeff and Sarasa will be there to guide you every step of the way."

"What are you talking about?" Nina mumbled and slowly woke up.

I played with her soft locks and looked at her with love. "I'm saying good bye," I choked.

Nina sat up awake now and looked at me. "Isn't it over now? You being here means it's over right? So why?"

"Nina, I can't let the harp be in one piece."

"B-but, Zero! Don't leave me. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Zero please don't leave me," she cried.

I held her in my arms and tried to soothe her. "I love you too, all of you," I whispered.

"That's right there's Mina..."

"And Rei," I finished.

"And Rei," she repeated.

I let her go and Jeff went in. "So, you up to it bro?"

"Definitely," I replied with a smile.

I leaned to kiss Nina one more time. I felt her soft wet lips underneath mine. Her moans of pleasure shocked through my veins. I will never do this again...

I let go and kissed the kids on the forehead. Jeff took the harp and laid it in front of me. Ichii was there and ready to use his magic if needed.

"Guys, if I find out in heaven that my kids aren't as awesome as I hoped, I'm haunting you all."

They laughed at my light joke, and that was when I shot my magic on the harp.

The harp exploded and I felt myself disappearing towards the oblivion. This was it, this was my final destination. My final will.

Epilogue.

It has been ten years since Zero's death and everyone decided for this anniversary they were gonna share stories of Zero's short seventeen years of his life. Rei and Mina listened carefully about their father's short existence. Even though he was never there for them physically, they felt him emotionally and mentally, always watching over them. Ichii started off with the day he first met Zero as a young naïve kid who didn't know anything but to skateboard around the mansion. He continued of with the first exam when he and Zero just made it into the human world and met Nin.

"Really mama? You were from the human world?" Mina wrinkled her nose.

Nina cut her hair short, but still had the same personality as her old self. Now at twenty seven she still cried every year on Zero's anniversary, but today, just for today she will hold herself together for her kids.

"That's right, your father back then was...insane," she said with a smile.

Everyone laughed joyous and continued on with the story telling. At the end of the day as Nina puts the kids to sleep she and Ichii went to Zero's old tree house where they spend gazing up to the stars every year on this same day.

"You know, he never got to propose to you," Ichii said.

Nina shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I know he loves me that's enough," she replied.

Ichii pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. "Zero got it before he fell ill again. You know before Sarafina took you. He wanted to propose but I guess he didn't want to do it in a sad moment," he said.

Nina took the box with trembling fingers and opened it. Tears pooled around her eyes and she cried. The ring was in a heart shape surrounded with Peridots and in the middle of the heart was Opal. She cried when she saw the gemstones especially peridot, that was Zero's birth stone.

"Zero, I will never forget you," she whispered and slipped the ring into her ring finger.

FIN.

A/N: I finished! From 3 am to 10 am guys. Yea well I feel like the whole of you is gonna kill me for killing Zero but hey! It wasn't easy for me k? I cried while writing this, I am a very emotionally intact for those who don't know.

I wanna give a BIG thank you to NinaYamada-Zero she's awesome guys, go check out her story it's awesometastic.

And of course my fellow reviewers:

James Birdsong, kesharocks1071, Madam Jacinta o3o Annie, Jojo the magic poptart, Guest, animeandmangafangirl, Alyssa V, bigboots, SailorDeathMoon, sayamichishige, Kazane Hime, xXRainbowMewXx and many more that I can not fit in this memo pad haha, black berry sucks guys.

Aim high and Dream big guys, see you. 3


End file.
